


And I... (MarkiplierXReader)

by Cutieplier



Category: markiplier - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Love, Markiplier - Freeform, Romance, YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-03-12 00:46:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 45,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3337937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cutieplier/pseuds/Cutieplier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and your cousin of the same age decide to take a road trip after High school graduation to Los Angeles, California. It's something the 2 of you had always spoke of, but never in your wildest imagination did you expect this.</p><p> -This story will contain countless grammar, spelling mistakes and run on sentences. Sue Me.</p><p>Also, yes I am the same person who posted this on Wattpad. Except, my name on Wattpad is Cutiplier. <br/>The story layout and feel is also a lot different on Wattpad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. LA Here We Come!

(Y/N)= Your Name (YC/N)= Your Cousin's Name (YCBF/N) = Your Cousin's BF's Name (GF/N)= Guy friend's name 

Your POV

I just had my graduating ceremony today. it's nice to know I can take some time to relax, now that I've finished with school. I can finally just sit back, relax and unwind. I'm sitting in bed with my laptop on my lap, I once again found my way to the weird part of the internet but, I didn't care. It was almost midnight, and at this point anything really could entertain me.

**_*Buzz*_ **

I reach over to my nightstand, and grab my phone. I have a new text message from (Y/CN) I unlock my phone, and open my new text message. It reads;

_"Hey are you awake? I just had a brilliant idea. You know how we always said as kids before we go off to college you and I would take a road trip and do something we always wanted to do. Why not check out LA! I was talking to Arin, which is a good friend of (YCBF_ _/_ _N) who lives in LA. He's a really good guy, he's told me before if I was ever in LA, to hit him up, so I did and he invited us to stay with him for the duration of our visit. We get to see LA, and we don't have to pay for a hotel, this is perfect! I can't believe we're finally graduates! Let me know what you think. If you're okay with this idea, I'll let Arin know, and we can discuss it some more over lunch tomorrow._

_Night, loser! ttly!"_

_'I always wanted to go to Hollywood, and visiting LA would be the perfect chance to do so!_ '  I started replying to her message. My thumbs can't type quick enough.

_"Wait, so he's a friend of your boyfriend? Your boyfriend is okay with us going off and sleeping at another guy's house, especially without him being there? Well, for free room I won't complain. Seriously though, you don't really even know this guy and I'm just suppose to trust he isn't some sick perverted fuck who prays on young girls like us? You're insane! However, my desire to walk Sunset Bluv, See the Hollywood sign and finally do something fun and spontaneous is more important at the moment._

_Meet me at the burger place on 3rd and Waldgate at 11:30am. You can tell Arin we're coming. Night Bitch!"_

 I decided it was time to get some rest. It was getting late. I grab my laptop and place it on the desk in my room only a few feet away from my bed. I turned around to my dresser, where there is a small framed photograph of a man. I picked it up, and stare at this picture for a few moments before tears begin to stream down my heated cheeks. 

_"Well, I'm finally a high school graduate. I've come this far. I hope you're proud of me... **Dad**." _

I kissed the picture of my father, set it back down on my dresser, turn around to my bed and crawl under the blankets. My phone has now reached a 6% battery, and I should really charge it as I'll need it tomorrow. So, I reach down beside my night table, find my charger and plug in my phone. I flipped off the switch to my lamp and lay down. The silk sheets feel so cool against my skin, and this pillow seems to be the softest pillow in the world at this moment as I'm just so tired. I grasped at the blankets, pulled it all the way up to my ear and roll over to my right, before finally closing my eyes. 

**_*Buzz*_ **

**_  
_**It's another text message. I opened my eyes, roll back over to face my table and reached for my phone. It's another message from my cousin. I don't even have to unlock my phone to see what it says. _"LA, here we come!"_

***Time Lapse Next Day***

***banging on my bedroom door***

_" **WAKE UP**  (Y/N!) You're suppose to meet (YC/N) in less then an hour! She already called the house phone to say she was leaving because you didn't answer her call."  
_

Your POV 

 _  
_I was sprawled out across my bed, getting up right this moment wasn't my ideal scenario but, my stomach was rumbling and I need to get ready and leave the house, quick! I swiftly jump out of bed, immediately I grab my phone and notice I for whatever reason had my phone on vibrate which would explain why I missed 4 calls from (YC/N.) _'Well, if she called 4 times surely it wasn't just to tell me she's leaving. It much be something important. I better hurry up.'_

I opened my bedroom door and headed to the bathroom. My pants couldn't hit the floor quick enough- I had to pee so badly. Well, 10 hours of sleep can do that to a person. After relieving myself, I flushed and washed my hands. 'Time to shower.' I slid the shower curtains back, and turn on the faucet. For the first time in my life I actually got the perfect temperature on the first try. Before sliding off my PJ's, I walked out into the hallway, and open the closet to grab myself a towel, and then retire back to the bathroom for a quick shower. My shirt hits the floor, followed by the pants and I stepped into the tub.  _'Lying bastard of a hand. This water is way to cold.'_  I thought to myself, and then let out a giggle at how stupid that would sound to someone had I said that out loud. 

After a nice relaxing shower it was time to get ready and start my day. I wrapped a Violet cotton towel around myself and headed straight into my room. My robe hung on the back of my closet door. I slipped my towel off and snuggled into my robe for now while I got ready. I plugged in my hair dyer and began to blow dye my hair. I could hear the television in the next room   
 _"Today we'll be hitting a high of 97."_  the weatherman stated on the morning forecast.   
 _'Fuck that's hot. I better dress accordingly.'_

 __  
I was really much to lazy to do anything with my hair, so I simply grabbed a hair tie and pulled my hair back in a bun. I then took out my container of all my makeup and began to prime, conceal, contour and highlight my face. Followed by my eye shadow, liner, and lip gloss. Perfect!  
I walk to my dressed, and crouch down to the 3rd drawer, I pulled out a simply, yet comfy baby blue tank top. From the drawer below that, I pulled out a pair of jean shorts. Finally, I grabbed a white bra and matching panties from the top drawer. However as I stood up, I couldn't help but stare at my dad's picture. I was drawn to it, for no real reason. I try not to look at this picture to often, as it just makes me deeply depressed when I do but, for some odd reason I felt warm inside, it was then I knew-- it was gonna be a good day. 

***Buzz***

I swept the phone off my nightstand to see a text from (YC/N) ****  
 _"I'm just at a red light, about to turn onto Waldgate now, I'll be there in about 5 minutes."  
  
'Shit! I really gotta make this quick!' _I don't think I ever got dressed quicker in my life. Record time actually, it only took me about a minute and a half. I quickly swept my purse from off the floor and ran out into the hallway.  _"MOM, I'm heading out now. I'll call you after. love you!"_  I screamed as Iran through the hallway to the front door. I plucked my keys from the key rack beside the door, shuffled my feet into a pair of flip flops and away I went. I speed walked down my driveway and crossed the street. Luckily, I lived right in front of a bus stop, or I'd probably never make it in time. 

After what felt like a good few minutes of waiting, the bus still hadn't come. 'What could be the hold up here, the bus always comes at 11:20 on Saturday's' I pulled out my phone to check the time to realize not only is it now 11;33am, (YC/N) is probably waiting for for me... 

Mysterious hands cover my eyes from behind, and a familiar voice arises.  _"Why hello there, what's a pretty young thing like you doing in my neck of the woods."_  the voice says. " _(G_ _F_ _/_ _N) get outta here, God, you're so strange sometime. If you must know I'm waiting for the bus. I was suppose to be meeting my cousin at Waldgate and 3rd but the bus hasn't shown up."_

He removed his hands, took out his Iphone and showed me the lock screen. _"Maybe that's because it's Sunday and the bus runs on a Holiday schedule. Meaning, it won't be here for another oh... 20ish minutes."_ I couldn't believe my eyes. _'How and why did I think it was Saturday!'  
"Hey, well I'm heading that way anyway if you want me to give you a lift, I've got a job interview at noon, but I have plenty of time I can drive you."_

I looked up and gave him a wide grin. _"That'd be great, thanks."_ I started walking down the street with him. Luckily he only lived a few houses down the street. We made it to the driveway and he pulled out a set of keys from his pocket and pressed a button to unlock the doors. I hopped in the passenger seat, and he started the car. _"Dude, can you turn on the AC, it's BOILING in here!"_ He just turned to me with a creepy smirk on his face _"Maybe I wanna see you sweat a little bit."_ and then he winked. _"Ew, you're such a perv. I'll do it myself."_ He just chuckled and back out of the driveway. _"Well I'm not a pervert. You'll be 19 in what... 5 days? You're legal."_ He just laughed it up even more.

 _"So why are you in such a rush to meet your cousin anyway...? Also, congrats on finally graduating."_ I buckled my seat belt, and pressed the button for the AC.   
" _Thanks, it sucks that they held me back a year but, yano I took a lot of time off last year when my dad died, I failed most of my classes, and missed an exam. At least it's done now, even if I it took me an extra year to do it. So, now that me and (YC/N) finally graduated we're going on a road trip to Los Angeles. We always talked about doing a road trip before college, so now's the perfect chance."_  
He rolled down his window, pulled a package of cigarettes and a lighter out the armrest and lit a cigarette.  _"So, what's in Los Angeles?"_  I could only cough a few times before managing a response.  _"Just a plan that seemed to fall into place. Nothing special."_

  



	2. Just Trust Me

Your POV

"Finally what took you so long. I've been waiting for almost 20 god damn minutes. I already went and ordered us some food- you owe me $8.97 by the way. Come on, I got some major news!"  
(YC/N) grabs me by the wrist and flings me towards the doors. "Our table's over there."   
She points to a table at the far back of the diner, it's rather excluded so we should have some privacy there. I haven't been to this diner in what seems like ages. I look around, and see it really hasn't changed much since the last time I was here. It's an old 50's style diner.. famous for their burgers of course. The seats are made to look like backseats of old cars, and there's jukeboxes all over the place. 'I haven't been here in almost 10 years. Me and Dad would come here every Sunday for breakfast, then he got sick...'

"HELLO, EARTH TO (Y/N) Are you even paying attention!?" I look at (YC/N) as if I have no idea what she's talking about. "What?" She stuffs her face with a few fries. "Well, nice of you to join us back on Planet Earth. You zoned out for a second. What I was saying is, I'm not gonna tell you ever details because I don't know them all to well myself, but if by the sounds of it Arin and his friends have a lot of really cool stuff planned out for the next few weeks and we're more then welcome to join them but, we have to leave like tomorrow." I nearly coughed out a lung from choking on my burger. "Wait what, leave tomorrow? We haven't even planned anything. I'm not packed, we have no car, no idea how to get there... how the hell do you expect us to be able to leave by tomorrow!?"   
She grabbed her tray, stood up and walked a few feet to the garbage can. She then proceed to jump out her trash and placed her tray on the top. "In this day and age it's easy. Tonight you can go home and pack, as will I. I already asked my mom if I can barrow the second car for our trip and got the go ahead so the car isn't an issue. As for how to get there-- hello we both have smart phones. There's maps, and GPS's... it's really not as difficult as you think. Come on, do something spontaneous for once!"

(YC/N) then proceeded to to exit, leaving me sitting at the table. I chased her out the door leaving my tray and the remainder of the meal on the table."Look, you know it isn't a good time right now. For fuck sake's, you can't really spring this on me and expect me to be fine with this. We just decided last night we'd do LA and now you expect me to be okay with leaving on such short notice." 

I watched as she unlocked the doors to her mother's car and opened the door. I followed and jumped in "Can you please just trust me. We talked about this since we were in middle school-- this may be the only chance for us to do this. Everything just en-lined so perfectly. Free room and board, mom's letting me use her car and to top it off I don't want you sitting at home all depressed on your birthday. Regardless if you want to or not, you're coming with me, even if I have to tie you up, ball gag you and through you in the trunk. You're more then a cousin to me, we're like sisters, I won't have it!" I reached beside me to grab my seat belt. " Well, I guess you're right. I don't know when I'd ever get a chance to go to Hollywood aga...." She bluntly interrupts me. "Exactly. Besides, I'm sure there are just tons of smoking hot guys roaming around just begging for a pretty girl to come their way." she winks a few times and nudges me. "Nah. I don't wanna fall in love. Hell, I don't wanna fall in 'like' not while I'm there anyway. It'll just suck to come home." 

Before I knew it, we were already in front of my house. We just spent the rest of the way just giggling, and listening to music. I really am so grateful to have her. She's not only my cousin- but we really are like sisters. She's my absolute best friend. I quickly take off my seat beat, reach around and give her a hug. "Okay, so as soon as I get inside I'm gonna talk to mom, and then start packing. I'll send you a text when I get home. Thanks again!!" I jump out of the car, and slam the door. I can hear her muffled screams "Hey... HEY..." I turn around, and open the door again. "You still owe me $8.97" I just start laughing because she sounded so serious when she said that .Surely she meant it as a joke. I unzipped my purse, and dove into the side pocket of my purse. I usually stuff lose change in there when I cant bother to put it in my wallet. I managed to find $10 "If you're gonna take me to LA against my will the least you can do is pay for my damn lunch!" I throw the $10 at her in a playful way. "There, you wanna be like that, now you owe me $1.03" I slam the car door, wave her goodbye and rush into the house. 

Upon arriving home, Mom was in the kitchen and called to me to come in.   
"What was so urgent you had to meet with (YC/N) immediately?" 

I sat down at the kitchen table, and picked a few grapes from the bowl of fruit laying on the table.   
"Well, I'm almost 19 years old now and I haven't done anything exciting. All other girls my age are living it up, having the time of their life-- and I feel like I'm becoming a hermit. (YC/N) and I made a pat in 6th grade that after we both graduate high school we'd take a road trip. Well, we decided we're going to go to California. She has some friends in LA...and they offered to put us up while we're there. It's the perfect time for us to go. I'm done with school, took a few weeks off of work and have enough money in the bank to handle a few weeks on the road. It doesn't matter what you say Mama, I'm an adult and this is my decision. I want to go. Dad would want me to be happy, I feel like this would make me happy." she sits down across the table from me, sets down her tea and gives me the this 'look.' "I'm not gonna stop you from going baby, it'll be good for you. You don't have to convince me to let you go. You're an adult, and I trust you. You remind me so much of your Father, he was just as strong headed as you..." hearing that only made me light up. "Well I guess I should get packing. We leave tomorrow." 

*Time Lapse to Next Day*

Your POV

*ring* *ring* *ring* *ring* -Annoying alarm is goes off-  
'UGH!' I rolled over and grabbed my phone so I can shut that shit off. 'I swear if I ever met the man who made the alarm clock, I'll straight up punch him in the balls. Why do we gotta get on the road so early anyway... it's fucking 6am all I wanna do is sleep but, NOOOOOO (YC/N) won't allow that. She wants to be on the road at 7. For god sake if I'm up before the sun, it's way to early to be awake.' I thought as I grabbed my blanket, curled into a ball and buried my face in it. I just did not want to get outta bed. No matter how hard I tried, it was almost as if I had no strength to move. After a good 5 minutes laying in bed I managed to strength to roll out of bed. 

I staggered out of my bedroom and went straight to the bathroom. I ran the faucet to the sink, bent over and splashed some cool water on my face to wake myself up a little bit. I spun around and grabbed the hand towel hanging on the rack behind me, and dry off my face.

 

"Okay, (Y/N!) Your life changes starting now! It's your chance to be anyone you want to be. You can completely reinvent yourself. You don't want to seem like a complete fool, dork, or idiot in from of these people, do you..? Alright beautiful, you can do this. Just be yourself.. only not yourself. Now, go get dressed and text (YC/N) to make sure she's awake. I head back to my room to find I already had a text from her. "Hey I'm stopping off at Mcdicks and grabbing some breakfast before coming to get you. Are you hungry? What do you want, let me know soon because I've already left."  
Well at least she offered to buy me breakfast, the cheap bitch. *giggles* I replied with "Yeah, a smoothie would be nice. Strawberry-Banana sounds good to me. I'm not that hungry right now, so that'll be all. I'm gonna go get ready, text me when you're out front." 

'It's almost 7am, and I just cant be bothered to do much unless it involves going back to bed.' I start rummaging through the drawers of my dress to find myself a pair of yoga pants, and a tshirt. 'That's good enough. I'm gonna be in a car most of the day anyway, who cares what I look like.'  
I barely had enough time to finish my makeup before my phone started ringing.   
"Hello..?" "I'm just pulling in front now. Hurry up, I wanna beat the morning rush."  
*hangs up* 'well I guess doing my hair wasn't important anyway. Hair ties to the rescue!' 

 

I pull the handle up on my suitcase, and wheel it out the door. Before I leave, there's only 2 more things to do. I walk back into my bedroom, and pick up dad's picture. "Dad, there's a lot riding on this trip. I'm counting on you to help me to make the most of it." I return to the hallway, and I stop midway in the hall, and walk into my moms bedroom. I shake her a bit trying to get her to wake up. "Mom, I'm leaving now. I'll call you every time we make a stop, and I'll call and let you know where we get there. Love you." She didn't even open her eyes. She just good a deep breathe which sounded as thought she was sighing, and spoke to me in muffles. It shouldn't as thought she said "I love you too, be good." 

Before I knew it, I was already outside locking my front door. I turned around to find my cousin jumping out at me and screaming in my face. I jumped, and screamed of course. As did she, dropping my smoothie. "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING! I wanna get to LA but I wanna get to LA alive, thank you!" she grabs the handle of my suitcase and begins to walk it down the driveway. "I just came to help you with your luggage, sheesh. I didn't know you were gonna scream like that."   
I chase her down the driveway and into the car. I reach to my side and grab my seat belt. She's chucking my suitcase into the trunk. "Well in my defense, I didn't know you were gonna go all psycho ninja on me, sneak up behind me and scream in my face. Also, you dropped my smoothie. You owe me another one." She slides into the drivers side, and shuts her door. "Like fuck I do, you that's all on you. Literally." she points down to my shoes and bottom of my pants. they're covered in smoothie. "Lick them clean bitch!" I playfully yell. "You can do that yourself when we make our first stop. As for now, let's turn up the tunes, pull up a map and just drive" She starts the car, and we begin to move. 'This is it, the start to what I hope would be the best vacation of my life!'

10:30am   
Your POV  
We finally came to our first stop after a few hours of driving. We were at a coffee shop new the boarder of Washington and Colorado. 

"So how long is this trip going to be?" I say while picking up my cup of tea, and taking tiny sips.  
"Well.." she said "the trip all together is about 19 hours. That's not accounting for any stops we make, nor sleeping. if we can make it through Colorado tonight, we can stop near the boarder of Colorado and California and get a room for the night."  
she whips out her phone and checks Google to make sure she's right. "Yeah so if we make limited stops, we SHOULD be able to make it into California by 6 tonight, we can then find ourselves a hotel, grab some dinner and settle down for the night." I finish up with my tea and swipe the cup off to the side. The waitress comes around to give us our bill, and we leave. 

3:00pm  
We've reached our second stop, we're just about about Mid Colorado- we stop at a truck stop just off one of the major highways. We only stopped for a few minutes just to use the restroom and gas up. 

6:10pm  
We've finally reached the boarder of California and Colorado. 

6:30pm  
We cross the boarder, and are officially in California. 

"Hey look, here's a motel... not exactly a 5star hotel but, who cares. Lets just stop for the night. If I stay in this car any longer I think I'll scream." I exclaim as I point out the window at the motel in the distance."Okay, okay. Works for me, I'm getting tired anyway plus I need to give Arin a call now that we've reached California and see where we're meeting him."

We pull into this motel 6, just off a major highway. Jump out of the car, walk in and register at the front desk. Me and (YC/N) walked just down the hall from the registration desk, to find room #11, which is where we'll be staying for the night. (YC/N) and I make our way into the door. It's dark, damp, and has a strange smell of moth balls mixed with a musky stench. 

 

"Well, this is it- California! We'll go grab some dinner and come back. I do wanna get to sleep early tonight because I wanna just get back on the road. If we set our alarm for 7am, and get on the road by 8am we can be in LA around 4 tomorrow depending on traffic. Maybe sooner."  
she sat on the edge of one of the beds in the room, I scoped it out, and set my suitcase down on my bed. I opened the suitcase and take out a pair of PJ's. 

"Alright, so I just text Arin, he told me how to get to where we're meeting him tomorrow. He said when we get there- just walk in and down the hall there's gonna be an open door frame and to come in quietly as him and some friends are gonna be working on something-- I'm not entirely sure what that's about but, whatever. We don't want to disturb whatever it is they're doing." I just nod and agree it's best not to step on anyone's toes while we're here. Especially since this guy is nice enough to let us stay with him for the duration of our trip. We don't want to piss him off. 

"So what do you say we go grab something to eat near by, then come back and prepare for another 8 hour car ride. Shall we?" We linked arms, walked out, closed the door behind us and found our way back to the car. We hopped in and after a few minutes of driving around we found a small family owned restaurant. It was cute, and the family that run it were all very friendly. After finishing the meal, we split the bill and leave the dinner. Another 5 minutes trip back to the motel. 

"Well it's already 8:30, I'm going to take a shower and then head off to bed." I state as soon as we enter our room. "Yeah, sounds good. I'll do the same when you're done." I walked into the bathroom, it wasn't exactly the cleanest but, I didn't pay much attention to it. I stripped my clothing off, and ran the shower. 'After a long day the water feels so good dripping down my body. Why am I here, why am I doing this? Yes I wanted to do this as a kid, but this is completely out of my comfort level... traveling 2,600 miles-- about to stay with some guy I never met before in my life... this isn't like me... wait, this isn't like the OLD me. Remember (Y/N) it's time to reinvent yourself. Ever since Dad died I've been living my life in a shell. Well that stops here!' 

I turned off the water, grabbed the towel from over the towel rack and dried myself off. I wrapped the towel around me and walked out into the room, where (YC/N) immediately just hopped up off the bed and went into the bathroom without really saying a word. I dropped my towel to the floor, removed the suitcase from off my bed and got changed into my PJ's. "I'm gonna head to bed, night (YC/N!) 'I don't think she heard me, but oh well.' I layed down, closed my eyes and fell asleep.


	3. Welcome To LA

Your POV:  
I awoke to the sound of that same annoying alarm I heard yesterday. (YC/N) was already awake and getting dressed. 

"Come on, (Y/N) get up, we gotta get going soon. I don't wanna get stuck in traffic. Get your lazy ass up. We'll grab some coffee on the way. You can go back to sleep in the car." (YC/N) came over and jarred me to get out of bed. Not exactly what I want to do, but I pull back the blanket off myself and climb out of bed. I notice (YC/N) must have been up for a while as the few things I had out of my suitcase from last night are once again packed away, and she pulled out an outfit for me to wear, which was layed across the chair by the window. 

 

"Oh, you got my out clothes...?" I giggle and question "What, you didn't like what I've been wearing that last few days?" She just chuckles and explains "Well, we're gonna be in LA in a matter of hours. We wanna look like we fit in, don't we? Besides, Arin's gonna be with his friends I'm sure there'll be at least 1 complete cutie pie with him. We need to find you a man on this vacation." I just huffed and rolled my eyes. I picked up my clothes and started getting dressed, but the fact that she's still so persistent about finding me a guy, really irritates me. "I already told you. I don't wanna find a guy out here. If I find a cool guy out here, and end up making a connection, Then It'll just really hurt to go back home to Washington." 

In a matter of minutes I'm sitting in this dreadful car, once again- suitcases already in the trunk and (YC/N) is still in the registration office checking out. 'Well, if I'm gonna be stuck in this car for the next 8 hours with her, I better just let it go. She's just looking out for me after all, she wants me to be happy.' I watch as (YC/N) walks out of the motel, and hops into the car.   
"Let's go girl. dun dun dun dun dun dun." I just giggle at her quoting a Shania Twain song. We spent the next 5 hours on the road. and decided it was time to pull over for a bathroom break. We take a left into a parking lot of something called 'On the Run' I don't know if it's a coffee shop, a dinner or what, but as long as it has a toilet I really don't care. We make a quick stop and before I know it we're back on the road again. She tosses me the phone. "Now that we're in the relative area, do me a favor, call Arin and let him know we'll be there in a little over an hour so long as we don't hit any traffic and ask him if we're still meeting him at the address he gave me last night. I'd do it myself but I'm driving." 

I unlock her phone and go through contacts. "Hi is this Arin? Hi, I'm (Y/N), I'm (YC/N) cousin. She's driving at the moment but she asked me to call and let you know we'll be there probably a little sooner then expected, and we wanted to make sure we're still meeting you at the same place. Uh-huh, Uh-huh ... okay sounds good. See you soon then."I hang up the phone, and my face lights up. 'I don't know what I was expecting, but he sounds like a really chill guy, well that's good.' I open (YC/N) purse which was sitting in between us and put her phone away. "Yeah, he said there's an accident near by so one of the streets he told you to take last night is closed. However he said just turn onto Hillside st, take a right at the end and take it around instead of taking Solar Dr and turning left. To answer your question, yes we're still going to the same place, just making a small detour." 

"Hey, can I turn off the radio, I wanna put on my song and practice singing for my audition." I say as I pull out my phone. "Well, I'd rather hear the radio then listen to you squealing, but okay go for it. Haha, I'm just kidding babe, of course you can." I go through my phone and find the instrumental version of my song and click play. The music starts. "Please give me your honest option. (YC/N)"

 

"I don't need me a basketball player, all I need is somebody that's down for me...  
and he don't have to have money, his love is just like honey, it's so sweet to me.  
He can have everything in this world, but would sacrifice it all for me...  
And I made up my mind, I'm in love this time and it, feels so real.  
And I, know that he won't break my heart.  
And I, know that we won't ever part.  
It's time, time for us to settle down.  
And I, wanna be with him forev..." (Song on the side)  
"I'm gonna stop you right there. You're a good singer with a beautiful voice, anyone with ears will say that, but my problem is as a listener, I don't feel like there's passion behind your song choice. If you want to stand a chance at getting into Julliard, you either need to change your song or really, truly give it your all. Make me believe you're a girl who is hopelessly in love, MAKE ME FEEL IT!" I just giggle and smile. "Well, I did say I wanted your honest opinion" I just sighed and put my phone away. 'Maybe singing while I'm nervous isn't such a good idea anyway.'

"Hey! This is it, Hillside st." I look around, I can't believe where the time went .We're here already. 'I guess we were just having so much fun talking and being silly that time complete flew.'' "Okay, so he said take a right here...." The car takes a turn into a parking lot of a condo. We travel to the underground parking where we park the car in visitors.  
"Ooof." I lug the suitcases outta the truck while 'Miss Priss' is fixing her make up. "Thanks for the help" I yell from the back of the car. "Calm your tits, woman. I'm coming." She picks up her luggage, as I pick up mine. She starts heading towards a door and I follow her. She seems to know where to go from here. We go through the door and come to a bit of a hallway, with just one door at the end. We roll our suitcases down the hall and through the door. It's the lobby of the condo building, with a set of 3 elevators just off to the left. I look up at the elevator to watch as the doors open and a older gentleman gets off the elevator and we get in. "Arin lives on the 7th floor, so..." she pressed the button with the #7 on it. 

In a matter of 30 seconds, we get off on floor #7, I follow her to a door that reads '707,' Stupid me, I set down my suitcase and knock on the door. "No you idiot, haha he said just come in, that's a reason why I asked you to call him so he knows we'll be there soon and to unlock the door." She just keeps laughing at my stupidity, and walks in. I follow behind her into this beautiful 2 floor condo. We set out luggage at the door, and start walking down the hallway. There's an open door frame off to the right, so we walk in. There's 5 people sitting around a table, dressed in oldin day attire(well for the most part) and they appear to be playing a board game. Also I couldn't help but notice there was a camera, with someone standing behind it. It seemed as though they were recording themselves playing. I found this rather curious but, kinda cool at the same time." 

I leaned up against the wall, and slid down it so I can have a seat. (YC/N) was standing next to me flailing her arms in the air. Finally one of the men sitting at the table acknowledged her standing there, gave her a nod and a smile. From that, it seemed whenever the camera wasn't pointed at someone they would also look our way and give us a wave or a smile. They all seemed rather friendly. There was 4 guys and 1 girl at this table, and they seemed to be talking about someone possibly being a 'traitor' and others being rather quick to 'point fingers' I didn't exactly understand what was going on but, well those questions will probably be answered when they're done doing their thing. 

After about 40 minutes of just sitting there, listening to them laugh, joke and play their game they all stood up from the table, and the guy behind the camera took it off the tripod and started putting it into a case. Two of the guys that were sitting at the table immediately took off and stated they had another place to be, but waved us goodbye and left the room.   
"Ahh there she is." One of the guys that was sitting at the table said, as the group of people started walking towards us. (YC/N) and this guy hugged, and then he extended his hand to me. "Nice to meet you, I'm Arin. I take it you're (Y/N)...?" I stood up and took his hand. "Nice to meet you as well, beautiful place, Arin." He just smiled and chuckled. "Well thank you, here, let me introduce you to everyone.. well everyone who's still here."

 

"This is Suszy, she's one of the gamegrumps." a very pretty girl with blonde and black hair gave us both a hug and a sweet smile. "Nice to meet you girls, hopefully the drive down here wasn't all that terrible." We just giggled and shrugged. "Nah it wasn't to bad." (YC/N) stated... "and this handsome man here, well around here we call him Mr.lplier." the group started laughing, but I wasn't quite sure why that was so funny so I just let out a 'hehe' and left it at that. "Nice to meet you, Mr.lplier?" 

The group goes into an uproar of laughter, and I get a little red faced. I'm not sure what I did, but hopefully they're laughing because I said something funny and not my stupidity, as that felt pretty stupid to say. "Oh, I'm sorry, haha I'm Mark." He extends his hand to me and (YC/N.) "Welcome to LA."

*Time Lapse*

Your POV

"Mark, grab that suitcase right there, and help me bring this up to the guestroom." Mark grabs my suitcase and follows Arin up the stairs. "Come up stairs, I'll show you around." Arin yells from the top of the stairs. (YC/N) and we follow his voice, and travel up the stairs.   
End POV

 

Mark's POV

Arin sets one of the suitcases down off to the corner of the guest room, I follow his lead and do the same thing. I turn around to see as the girls walk in. 'Damn, they're actually smokin' hot... knowing my luck, they're jail bait though.' They both walk in, and take a seat on the edge of the bed. "So, what's gamegrumps?" one of the girls ask. Arin was seemed a little surprised by this question. "Well, it's our channel on YouTube." the girl looked a little confused, but it was kinda cute. "I'm sure you've been on YouTube before, and if you haven't you live under a rock. Well, we have a channel on YouTube, where we often play different games and post it online. However, you girls walked in on a special episode where we play a table top game. We don't normally do that, and that goes on a completely different website. So we had some friends over and recorded an episode of our series called Tableflip" Arin added. "Oh, okay I got cha. Obviously I go on YouTube, who doesn't. Yeah I enjoy games but I can't say I've seen any of your videos." she lets out a nervous laugh.   
"So I guess you've never seen my videos either then huh... umm sorry I didn't catch your name." I said taking a seat on the bed opposite of the girls, She got a little red in the face, I guess she was a little shy and answered with "Sorry, I don't...think...I have. Oh and, my name is (Y/N.)" I felt a little stupid after asking that. I may have over 4 million subscribers, but should have known based on her reaction when meeting me she wouldn't have been familiar with my videos.   
End POV

 

Your POV

"Well, I should get going. I got some videos that need editing, but hey, why don't we all get together around 8 or so, and grab dinner." Mark waved us all goodbye and couldn't help but notice, he flashed a smile, specifically my way. Arin walks with him downstairs, and (YC/N) started nudging me. "HUH... HUH... What about Arin. He's a good looking guy.. sure he's a bit older, but who cares. Although, I think him and Suzy have a thing. That could be a problem." I jump up off the bed, rather surprising that she's starting all over again. " I don't speak any other language..." I stop myself and realize it's useless to argue with her, she'll never stop. So, I just go with it. "Look, if I promise that I'll keep an open mind while I'm here, will you shut the fuck up!" I grab my suitcase and toss it onto the bed. 'I'm really rather frustrated that she even suggested this again.'  
"Sounds good buddy, we'll see you later." can be heard from upstairs. I just naturally assume he's talking to him friend, Mark. I guess we'll be going out for dinner tonight. Well, I don't mind, I wanna take a look around.'   
End POV

Mark's POV

I hopped in the next descending elevator, and take it to the ground floor parking area. I took my keys out and beeped to unlock my car. I slid in the drivers seat, but had to sit there for a moment. There was just so much on my mind. 'Damn, Arin's pretty lucky having 2 girls like that be spending the next few weeks at his place. Especially that one girl, (Y/N!) I wonder if I have a shot... probably not. She doesn't know me, and doesn't know my stuff. If she were a fan, snagging a date would be easy, but she seems like a very shy and timid girl. If I want to stand a chance, I need to take this slow... aww shit what is she has a boyfriend...? Ahh but what if she doesn't...? Either way, I think I wanna get to know her more, and of course, I wanna show her who I am too.' Maybe I won't even like her... no point in trying to start a relationship with her the only thing she's got going for her is a pretty face and an incredible body. Youtube can't help me here... for the first time in a long time I'll have to play the field as a normal guy.' 

After collecting my thoughts, I started the car and drove home. After about a 20 minutes drive, I was home again, sitting in front of my computer. As usual I sign into Youtube, and have a million comments and likes on my videos. Nothing new, but of course meaningful. I just smiled because once again I was hit that, my fans mean the world to me and without them, I wouldn't be where I am today. However, I realized I want more in life. I noticed the time reading 5:30 and spent the next 2 hours editing videos to post later that night. Around 7:30 I got a call from Arin, stating they're getting ready and decided they wanted Italian tonight, so I had to meet them at the Italian place a could of blocks away. "Okay, I just finished editing. Let me save and I'll meet you there."  
End POV

Your POV

"It's our first night on the town, we want to look our best, right? If you want to grab a guys attention, you can't be dressed as your tomboy self (Y/N!) Let me see what you brought, come on girl. Open that suitcase, let me see." I unzipped my suitcase to reveal a majority of what I brought to be tshirts, jeans, shorts and a few hoodies. "AH HA!" I look up at (YC/N) to see her wearing a smirk on her face. "This'll do nicely." I follow her eyes to see her pulling out a black thigh high skirt, and a tube top that were so close in color that together would look like one piece. "I want to look more like a girl, not a girl looking for a good time. Why'd you have to pick the most whorish thing I packed." I gave (YC/N) a playful slap on the arm and we laughed. "Well, if you didn't wanna wear it, why pack it? I brought mostly heels anyway, which I see you didn't. I have the perfect pair to go with this. Also, let me do your makeup, you may be a girl-- but you have no idea what to do with yourself. I'm sick of seeing you in dark colors. Let me bring out your natural beauty." We spent the next hour just giggling, listening to music, joking about all the hot guys we're gonna get while we're hear. Our girlish outbreak was distributed by a knock on the door. 

 

"Well I hope through all that laughing you found time to get ready" Arin opened the door, and his eyes lit up. "We look hot, right!?" (YC/N) strikes a pose and Arin blushes. "Well, we best get a move on, I already called Mark, and he's meeting us at Madeo." 'Sounds classy. Maybe it's a good thing I'm dressed a little more formal.' "Okay, well we're ready." Arin gestures us out the door and down the stairs. We get out the door, and Arin turns around to lock it. "Oh, what about Suzy, is she not coming?" I ask as we begin to make our way to the elevator. "She can't tonight, she has some things she needs to do, but you'll get to see her tomorrow." I just shrugged. We managed to grab the elevator as someone else is getting on and take it to the lobby. Arin leads us out the front door, and we begin to walk. "It's a nice night out, and Madeo isn't to far, so I thought we'd walk." We follow Arin down the street and eventually approach an awning that read 'Madeo Ristorante.' 

We patiently wait by the doors. 'I guess we'll just wait her for Arin's friend.' I look over as Arin begins to check out his watch. "Hey, hottie! My cousin wants to suck your dick!" I turn my head to see (YC/N) screaming that to a guy across the street. I smacked her so hard across the arm and noticed the guy was looking down at his feet, but crossed the street and came towards us. I was so completely mortified my face must have been as bright red as a fire truck and I couldn't even look at the guy making his way towards us. "Oh, really now..?" I hear a deep voice say. I look up to see it was Arin's friend Mark standing right in front of me, giving me this flirtatious smile. "I..um... well you see.. it's um.." I couldn't even find the words to say "Of course not. You wish!" I was just to mortified to speak. Everyone except for me begins to laugh, I of course didn't find it nearly as funny. "Shall we...?" Mark grabs a hold of the door, and holds it open for us. I couldn't keep my head up, just to embarrassed so I walked through the door just keeping my eyes on the ground. 'I can't believe she would say that! 

"Table for 4 please." Arin stood in front of a greeter, and we were gestured towards the back to a booth. Me and (YC/N) sat on one side, Arin, and Mark sat opposite of us. Almost instantly a waitress was at our table to deliver the menu. We all flipped open the menu, and sat in silence. Finally someone broke the ice! "So, where are you girls coming from?" I look up from the menu to see Mark's gaze on me. I opened my mouth to answer, but of course (YC/N) got to it before I did "We're from Washington." "Yeah, we're from a small town in Washington known as Eastmont. There's just over 20,000 people." I added, and looked back down at my menu. The waitress came back a few minutes later to take our order. 

"Arin, on Friday is there anyway we can go down to Hollywood?" (YC/N) questions. "I don't see why not, I don't have anything planned for Friday. Why Friday though, why not tomorrow?" I gave (YC/N) a little kick from under the stable. I couldn't believe how forward she can be. "Well, it's (Y/N's) 19th birthday on Friday, and she's always wanted to go to Hollywood. I thought going on her birthday would make it even more memorable." I flashed a nervous smile, and quickly looked down at the table. "Well, happy birthday kiddo. Sure, we can do that! Since it feels awkward sitting here making plans with you girls and not Mark, Mark would you like to come too?" He looks away "No, no I can tell when I'm not wanted." They both laugh, and he replies with a "Well, I'll have to move a few things around, but sure I'll come out, as long as the ladies don't mind." We just shake our heads." 

After dinner, the waitress brings the bill, and everyone gets out there wallets. "No no, allow me. Ladies should never pay for a meal." Mark then opens his wallet, and throws down some cash. I just blush. "You really don't have to do that, me and (YC/N) could have got our share." I said as I went into my wallet to grab some money to replace what it would have cost for me and (YC/N.) Mark just grinned reached over the table and enclosed his hand around mine, and chuckled. "Don't worry about it, I don't mind." He flashed another smile and I just blushed even more. "Well, thank you." I stuttered. "Yeah, thanks Mark." was added from both (YC/N) and Arin. We all got up from the table, and walked out.

It was an absolute beautiful night. Of course, with all the city lights you couldn't exactly see the stars. We began to head back to Arin's. Arin lead the way, and (YC/N) gave me a nudge. I looked up to her, and she motioned her head towards Mark. She then gave me a wink, ran up to Arin, and walked with him. They were at least a good 10 feet ahead of us. Mark and myself were left to walk next to one another. 'I guess this is what (YC/N) was trying to do, get me alone with a guy, but for God sake's she really needs to stop being so god damn persistent.' I couldn't help but look around at all the lights, the people walking within close proximity. We don't get this in Eastmont. "So, how long are you girls here for?" I focus my attention on Mark. "Uh, that's really undecided. We never really discussed how long we'd be here. I only really packed for a 2 week trip. However, if Arin has an in suit laundry room or at least if his building does and as long as we're welcome to I suppose we could stay longer." Me and Mark spent the remainder of the walk just making casual small talk. He told me all about how he just recently moved to LA from Cincinnati, he told me how he has a brother, Tom and all about his YouTube channel. 

"Well, this is us ladies." Arin said as he stopped and stood in front of a condo. The doorman held the door open for us, and Arin walked inside. (YCN) shouted "See you around!" and followed inside. Once again, it was just me and Mark alone. "Well, thanks again for dinner. I guess I'll see you Friday." He looked down at his shoes "Well, me and Arin hang out quite often. Almost everyday in fact when I'm not recording I'm usually with Arin, so I'm sure you'll see me tomorrow. Anyway, you're welcome. Nice meeting you guys, goodnight." He reached out and shook my hand and went on his way. I couldn't stop thinking about the warm I felt when he touched me, even if it was just on the hand. I turned around and entered the building. 

A few minutes later we're back at Arin's. He greets Suzy with a kiss, and tells her about dinner. "Oh, I never gave you girls a proper tour. Come over here." We followed Arin into his kitchen. "Obvious kitchen is obvious" he said with a smirk. "Help yourselves whenever your hungry to anything you see. Obviously, the alcohol isn't to be touched as you're not 21. Nah just kidding, you can have a drink or two if you want but please, don't be a little shit. Be responsible and don't go overboard." He walked a few feet through a door frame and into the living room. "You've seen the living room, not much to see." he ascended a 2-3 stairs and went down the hallway. "Here, is the dining room, of course you've already seen this too. Don't touch anything in that cabinet though, or Suzy will have a fit." I look into the cabinet being careful not to touch anything. It appears to be porcelain figures and fine china. I get a tapped on the shoulder. "I'd appreciate if you keep up with the tour. I'm not responsible if you piss yourself because you don't know where the bathroom is." We both laugh, even when Arin says something that seems serious you can tell by the tone of his voice, he means it in the most playful way. "Finally on this level, is the bathroom. Toilet paper is kept under the sink if the roll runs out, of course for a shower you gotta use the upstairs bathroom." We make our way back down the hall, through the living room and reach the stairs. 

"Now on this level, right here you'll find yourself a closet. Face clothes and towels and shit you may need for your showers... all in here." He opens one of the doors in the upstairs hallways "Over here we have is mine and Suzy's room." He points, to the door next to it. "You already know that's the guest bedroom where you'll be staying." Arin opens another door and flicks on the light "Here's the second bathroom, complete with shower I might add." I thought we had reached the end of the tour, what other room could there possibly be, but we weren't done. "Finally, and I think you girls will like this-- our studio space." Arin flung open the door and flipped on the switch. This space looks like it should have been the master bedroom, it was massive. He points to me, "(YC/N) said you are trying to get into Juilliard so if you ever feel you wanna practice go right ahead. The room is soundproof so it won't bother us. We got mics, there's a keyboard, and guitar so use the space as you please. Obviously, just don't touch the computer there..." he points "It's a business computer." he continued.   
"That's it. Mi casa es su casa" Me and (YC/N) squeal with excitement. A professional studio is pretty bad ass. 'Maybe I could actually get my audition done for Juilliard while I'm here.' Arin walks back down the hall towards his bedroom door. "Well, that's it. Have a good night, if you need anything- don't wake me." Suzy comes up behind him and gives him a light shove through the door. "He's kidding. If you guys need anything, don't be afraid to ask." We just stood there and smiled. What else can you do, they're so chill and hospitable. "Good night." me and (YC/N) yell in sync as they shut the door. 

We wonder into the guest bedroom, and immediately I jump onto the my bed. (YC/N) jumps on the bed with me and lays back. "So, we've been in LA about 7 hours now, what do you think?" I lay back with her and smile. "Well, I haven't seen much of is, but everyone seems really cool. I'm not gonna lie, I was really shocked at how forward you were when you asked Arin if we could go to Hollywood on Friday. Thanks though, it would be incredible to know I spent my birthday in Hollywood. I just wish Dad was here." she leaned over and wrapped her arm around me. "I know girly, but I promise I'm gonna do what I can to make sure your 19th birthday will be the most awesome birthday yet!" She hopped off the bed and went into her suitcase, and grabbed some PJ's. "I wonder what we'll do tomorrow. I'm sure there's a million an one things to do, so we best get up bright and early." (YC/N) said as she changed into her PJ's. "hmm." I agreed as I drifted off to sleep. 

 

I awoke the next morning, still in the same clothes I was in yesterday. 'I must have fallen asleep before I could change.' I sit up in the bed to see the sun peering through the window. (YC/N) was still asleep. 'Well, I guess I should take a shower and get ready to start the day.' I staggered into the bathroom across the hall and started running the water for a shower, then staggered back to the closet to grab a towel, and walked back to the bathroom in a groggy state. I slip off my clothes, and step into the bathtub. After taking a shower I was wide awake. I shut off the water, and threw the towel around myself. I stepped out into the hall and headed back to the room. Along the way I bumped into (YC/N) who was coming up the stairs. "Morning! Here, I brought you a cup of tea. Two sugars, just the way you like it!" We walked into the bedroom, and shut the door. I noticed she was holding a piece of paper in her hand and had to ask about it. "What's that?" I say as I begin to brush my hair. "Oh, well It's a note from Arin and Suzy. It just says they had some stuff they needed to do this morning, Arin won't be home until later but Suzy should be home around 3. They also said there's a spare set of keys to the building and the apartment on a key ring that's in a tiny bowl on top of the fridge and to take it in case we go out." I just finished getting dressed by the time she said that. "Well, that's thoughtful of them. So what are we doing today?" She just picked up her tea from the side table and began to sip. "I don't know, the letter also said the building as a pool downstairs if we want to go swimming, the code is 8453." I just finished getting dressed, and just had my shower, I wasn't exactly looking to go swimming, at least not at that moment. "Well, why don't we go see if we can find some place for breakfast, it's already like 9:30 and I'm starving" I suggested. 

 

(YC/N) got up and went into her suitcase. "I could eat. I thought I seen an all day breakfast joint down the street last night, we could go check it out." I decided to throw on some makeup while she got dressed. I remembered how she did my makeup last night. It looked so pretty, so I decided to redo what she did. "Let's go chick!" (YC/N) says as she opens the door. I get up off the bed, and follow her down stairs. She runs into the kitchen to find a little blue bowl on top, just like Arin said there would be and a key ring. "Come on, I'm famished!" I yell while waiting for her at the door. She just yells at me back from the kitchen "Oh God, no. I can see you just fading away to nothing!" We both laugh and leave the apartment.


	4. King Of The Squirrels

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a few drinks in me the night I wrote this. After fixing countless mistakes I still couldn't find the heart to delete this stupidly silly chapter because it made me laugh to hard.

Mark's POV

This morning I had plans to meet Bob and Wade who were surprisingly both in town for breakfast at Jake and Joe's. A usual spot where we'd meet for breakfast when either of them were in town. We had outdoor seating on the veranda, it was a beautiful day, which only got more so when then 2 girls walked by and pointed at the place "Ah, here it is!" One of them said. They both took off their sunglasses and I realized it was (Y/N) and (YC/N.) Well, it'd be rude if I just completely ignored them. I stood up and waved to them "Morning ladies, fancy meeting you here. Why not come over and join us." They both smiled and waved back and walked into the restaurant. "Quick! Make me seem cool!" I say to Bob and Wade. "What!? How can we do that, you're King of The Squirrels." Wade jokes. I smack my hand down on the table, as I retake my seat and gave him a stern look. He knew I meant business. A few minutes later they were at our table. "This is Bob, and this is Wade. We've been really good friends for a while." Both girls reach out and shake their hands. "Mark works out 6 times a week." Wade says. "Oh yes-- Mark is so strong and uh totally not a complete dork." Bob added. I just widened my eyes and gave them both a death stare. "Aha-- well thank you friends... not sure what would cause you to give me such a TRUE but flattering complement out of the blue like that, but thanks anyways!" I stated with a nervous smile. I couldn't help but stare at (Y/N) she was looking good in those tight jean shorts and tshirt. The fact that it was hot outside and she was sweating so much her cleavage started to glisten didn't make it any easier to keep my eyes off her. Every time she looked my way, I had to look else where. 'Why am I acting so lame.... I'm cool with every other girl I meet... but then again other then family every other girl I meet is a fan. This is the one girl if I want a chance with I actually have to try and impress.' 

Bob was giving me an awkward look, like he was trying to communicate with me through eye contact. I guess he caught me looking at (Y/N.) "So, (Y/N) you.. uh... got a boyfriend?" She coughed and cleared her throat. "Uh.. haha um.." (YC/N) interrupted her "Why, you interested there, big boy?" Bob flushed, and me and Wade started laughing our ass off. 'How is he gonna get his way outta this one. However, Bob you're a genius! I love ya man!' Both girls snicker and then, the question I had been asking myself since yesterday was answer. "Well, yes actually I am." 'YES! I MAY HAVE A SHOT!' I thought to myself. Wade just stared at me, he knew what I was thinking. I was wearing the biggest smile on my face when I heard her say she was single. "You okay there, Mark? Is there something you'd like to share with the rest of the class?" Wade questioned. I snapped to. I didn't wanna seem too eager. "Yeah, yeah I'm good. Just thought of some video material. I think the fans will like, that's all." 'Nice save.' I thought. 

 

For the rest of breakfast we just sat there talking, and joking. We were having a good old time, and to be honest, it kinda felt like we all knew each other for years. It was very comfortable, and relaxed. Breakfast came to an end, once again I payed for the meal. "Well, it was nice to see you again, Mark. I guess we'll see you Friday." (Y/N) began to walk off, and her cousin shortly followed. "Yeah, thanks for breakfast. Also nice to meet you guys." They proceeded out of the building, waved us goodbye and went on their way. "What the hell was that about?" Bob questioned. I just sunk in my chair, shook my head slightly from side to side and half assed a smile. "Nothing." I replied.   
Wade just started laughing "Yeah, right that was nothing. You like her! You know it. We know it. Does she know it!?" I sat up and forward, and looked them both dead in the eye. "No, I don't. Okay.. I don't know if I do. At this point, it's purely a sexual attraction. I can't say I like her, but I won't say I don't. She's a cool girl, and I'd really like to know her more. Hopefully on a more intimate level if I could." Wade just reached around and gave me a pat on the back. " You should have asked her out man." I waved the waitress over and ordered myself another water. "Nah, I can't do that. Not yet at least. She has her guard up, you can tell she's been through a lot. I don't know if I wanna take that on. Besides we only met yesterday and she's only here for 2 weeks. I don't think she's into the nail and bail game. However, who knows what can happen."   
End POV

Your POV

On our journey back to the apartment, we came across a little shop. Looked more like an adult store from the front but (YC/N) dragged me inside. Sure enough it was. Posted on the walls were posters of gorgeous women in lingerie, hung everywhere. Upon the walls were different sex toys, and sexy costumes like a nurse, school girl etc. As a joke we ran around the store looking at different things. One of the workers asked if they could help us. We had explained we were just looking, and she noted we could try anything on that was on the wall. So long as we were wearing a bra and panties. She had a Sm, Med and Large of everything that was hung on the walls. Although this place was out of my comfort zone we decided to have some fun and try on different things. Me and (YC/N) went into a dressing room with a handful of different outfits. and tried a ton on. Of course, what is a shopping trip without a few selfies. Even though we looked like total whores, every time we tried on a new piece, we'd walk out -- show each other, and take a picture together in our outfits. 

Finally I found one that suited me. It was a very short black skirt that barely even covered anything, and a crop top that just covered my breasts. It also came with a pair of black lace stockings. I didn't have to be a character in this, I could just be, me. Although it wasn't something I'd normally do, for whatever reason I couldn't put it down. I felt sexy. "Alright, well I'm done here. I kinda wanna go take a swim... do you wanna go for a swim?" (YC/N) shouted as she made her way towards the exit. "Yeah sure, but hold up. I kinda want this." She turned around to see me vanish into the changing room and come back out in my regular clothes. "Why do you want that?" I just shrugged. I really had no idea why I want it. "I don't know, but I'm gonna buy it for the shits and giggles. You're so persistent about finding me a man this vacation, maybe it'll come in handy." She holds her hand up and awaits a high-five. "I like this girl, where have you been hiding her all my life! Meow! You'll drop any man down to his knees in that!" I made my purchase and we went back to the apartment. 

As soon as we got in, we headed upstairs. Immediately we changed into our bathing suits, and I put my purchase away. We then made our way down stairs to the pool. "What was the code again..." Um, shit.. I don't know.. I think it's 8543" no it wasn't that. The door beeped and declined us entry. "Try, 8453" I shouted. The little light on the keypad lit up green and we entered into the hallway. Guys change room on the left, and girls on the right. 3 really sexy guys exited the change room as we were just about the enter ours. "Owwww!" I scream. (YC/N) just starts laughing so hard she's about to cry. "Okay, I really REALLY love this girl! I have no idea who you are, and what you did with my cousin, but don't bring her back!" We have another giggle and go through the change room to the pool. 

We spent the next 2 hours between the pool and the hot tub. Diving off the dive board, and scoping out cute boys, unfortunately there were none. After we pruned a little more then desired we hop out and wrap ourselves in towels. We then headed back through the change room, and used the pool showers to clean ourselves of chlorine. We headed back upstairs in our bikini's and towels. Upon entering the apartment, Suzy was already home. "Oh, haha I see you found the pool." We nodded shivering in our towels. "Hey, well I'm having a little get together with some friends in a little bit. i guess I really should have told you guys last night but it completely slipped my mind. I'm hosting a Fantasia Party in a little bit. Just us girls. You girls, me and a few of my friends. We'll have some music, some finger foods and a few drinks. Why don't you guys go get ready because I'm expecting people in about ... oh.." she looks at the clock, *4:15pm* "45 minutes" she adds. We dart up the stares screaming "Sounds good" in sync." 

 

Your POV  
"Well, it's an adult party. I guess it's okay that I bought this." I said as I waved around a bag with my new outfit. (YC/N) snatches the bag out of my hand. "Yeah, why not wear this tonight. I'll do your makeup again, and we can just stay in tonight. Get to know Suzy a little more and have a girls night in." 

I nodded and agreed. "Hey, I never asked because it didn't really matter and still doesn't, but out of curiosity, how does (YCB/N) know Arin?" she turned around holding a makeup case, and plops me down on the edge of the bed. "Well, they went to camp together as kids. They went to the same sports camp every year for like 3 years as kids. They became really good friends and kept in touch to this day." I just smiled, it's nice that they stayed in touch all these years. "OW! You bitch, you poked me in the eye." I started blinking like a madman and my eyes began to water. "Well, if you don't want me to poke you in the eye with the eyeliner, then you shouldn't be blinking so much." A few more minutes and she had finished with my makeup. "Okay now, go straighten your hair and put on your outfit. While I do my makeup." I go to the vanity and plug in the straightener. Once I was done, I start to change and (YC/N) begins to do her hair. Another 20 minutes later and we were both ready. Good thing too because it sounds like people are starting to arrive. 

 

We make our way down stairs, there's music playing and different types of finger foods laid out on the living room coffee table. All the women are in their early-mid twenties and dressed up (or down) for this occasion. "Hmm so I guess this outfit will blend in" I say under my breathe. We get to the bottom of the stairs and Suzy hands us each a Vodka Cool, and introduces us to her friends. There was about 10 other women there. They all knew each other, so of course (YC/N) and I felt a little out of the loop, but Suzy tried her best to make us feel included. We were all gathered around the coffee table and an instructor started passing out different toys, and samples of different lotions. "Ooo, this one is meant to tingle. I'll take that home and use it with (YCB/N), (YC/N) stated and we both started to laugh. 

 

4 drinks later, and we're both feeling good. Before we know it, everyone seems to be heading home. "Ahh where's the party going" I say in a drunken slur. "Well it's almost 9pm. People got shit to do" Suzy replies. "Including me. Which reminds me I have a video I need to edit. Have another drink if you want, they're in the fridge. Have a good time. Don't end the party just because people left." She adds and runs up the stairs. We're dancing. I'm trashed, (YC/N) is trashed and we're just havin a good time. This usually isn't my thing but I decided I wanna let loose and have fun. I said before I came here I wanted to reinvent myself. Which means doing things I wouldn't normally. "Ohhh this is my jam!" (YC/N) states. You both start dancing on each other, and grinding up on one another like friends do in the club *Cue media video*  
End POV

Mark's POV

Me and Arin walk through the hallway of his building heading towards his apartment door. All you can hear is "Can I take you down, I really wanna take you down..." It seems to be coming from Arin's place. 

We open the door, to find (Y/N) and (YC/N) standing in the middle of the living room visibly drunk, grinding on each other. I couldn't help but watch- cousins or not this was hot, and I wasn't gonna look away. 'I'd love to be the one (Y/N) was grinding on like that. Dammmn.' 

We slammed the door. "Well hello to you too." Arin screams over the music.   
(YC/N) grabs the remote and shuts off the music. "Hey, this is a fantasia party! That means no boys!" Arin just laughs. "We just came to record a video" he explains.I just stood there wide eyed, really couldn't say much I was to busy trying to hide the very apparent bulge in my pants. "Come on Mark!" Arin grabs me by the front of my tshirt and drags me through the living room and up the stairs. I follow him into his studio space. Arin just started laughing his ass off and I couldn't understand why. "You need a glass of cold water there, Mark?" My face was burning hot. "I think I need to be sprayed with a fire hose actually." Arin starts howling in laughter. "Come on man, we got a calab to do."  
End POV

 

Your POV  
After a few minutes of dancing and yet a 5th drink we sit on the couch and just chill. (YC/N) bursts out into laughter from out of no where. "What's-- what... what's so funny?" I asked in a drunken stupor. "I don't think you noticed, but I couldn't miss it. Mr. Markie had himself a hard on. I think you should go upstairs and take care of that for him." I just nudged her "Yuck, you gotta be kidding me. He's a nice guy and all, but I aint getting down and dirty with him. Not tonight at least." Her face lit up and she smiled wide. "So, you're saying you'd do it, just not tonight..." I just lean back on the couch and sigh. "That's not what I mean, and you know that." I snapped at her. "Besides... there's something I haven't told you.." She leans over to me and looks up "DON'T TELL ME, YOU HAVEN'T GIVEN A BLOW JOB BEFORE, HAVE YOU!?" She starts giggling. "No no, not that. I said I wouldn't get down and dirty with him, but I haven't been 'down and dirty' with anyone.... I'm a virgin." Her eyes just widen and she hugs me "Ahw Hun! It's okay! We'll find you a big penis to rid of your cherry for ya, okay!" I just face palmed. "I don't think you get it. I learned in health class that a women would always have a connection to her first timer due to chemicals released in the brain when she loses her virginity. I'm not about to lose it to a one hit wonder. I want to lose it to someone that I feel I love."   
She just got up off the sofa, and kissed her teeth at me. "Yuck, that's so boring. Love it over rated. You're 19 years old, love isn't all it's cracked up to be! Trust me! I've been with (YCB/N) for the last 3 years."

 

After a rather embarrassing, yet meaningful conversation with (YC/N) we shut things down in the living room and stagger our way upstairs. "I gotta pee!" I yell to her, even though she's only a mere few inches behind me. I head towards the bathroom, at the same time Mark comes out. We both started towards the bathroom and met between the guestroom and the bathroom. "Oh, sorry, were you about to go in?" he asked. "Yeah, but it's okay I may be a few minutes." (YC/N) slid by us, with her big ass pushing me basically onto Mark. "I'd like to get to know ya, so I can show ya. Put that pussay on ya, like I told ya." I hear as she opens and closes the doors. "Gimme all your numbas so I can phone ya, girl actin skank then call me ova." can be heard muffled by the door. I just blush and Mark looks down at me with a smile. "So, um, are you sure.. I really don't mind if you wanna go first."   
"Not on the bed, lay me on the sofa." I yell through the guest bedroom door and (YN/C) starts howling. "Yeah, know that you mention it, I really REALLY do need to pee. I'm sorry. I'll only be a minute." I went into the bathroom, and couldn't stop singing. 'Why'd she have to start singing 'Work It!''

I finish my business, wash my hands and open the bathroom door to find Mark still standing there. "Well, good night" he says. I opened the door to the guest bedroom, but for what ever reason I spun around and continued to quote 'Work It' to him "Sex me so good, I say blah blah blah. WORK IT, I need a glass of water. Boy, oh boy it's good to know ya!" and turned around to close the door.   
End POV

 

Mark's POV

I walked into the bathroom, and I could still smell her perfume in here. I grinned and did what I needed to do. I came out to hear the girls in the room still singing 'Work It' and walked into the Studio Space. "Well, that took you a while, what'd you do jerk off while you were in there?!" I toss a pillow off the sofa at him. "Nah man. I needed to take a leak. However, I will say this... I really... REALLY wanna get to know that girl."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you who don't know what a Fantasia Party is; it's similar to a 'Tupper-wear Party.' However, instead of plastic containers, you and your guests will be taken on a guided tour of the best adult novelty toys, lingerie, sensual lotions, and adult products.


	5. What's wrong with that?

(Your POV)  
Thursday comes and goes. Nothing really exciting. (YC/N) and I traveled around the area within close proxcimity of the condo to different shops, and stuff but that was about it. 

*Time lapse to Friday*

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY (Y/N!)!!!!" I open my eyes to Arin, Suzy and (YC/N) crowded around my bedside, blowing noise makers and throwing confetti in my face. 'Well that'll be a bitch to clean up.' I just pull the blankets up over my face and mumble "Thank you." Suzy pulls the blankets off me, and (YC/N) drags me literally off the bed. "Not today, Missy." Suzy says. "Yeah, we're going to get our nails done." (YC/N) adds. I gather the strength to pick myself up off the ground "Okay, okay I'm up." I sit myself back on the edge of the bed. 

 

"Alright so you girls are going to get your nails done, but what about later, what's the game plan?" Arin asks. I smile because I remember Arin promised we'd go to Hollywood today. "Hollywood obviously, you promised!" Arin turns and smiles. "Yes I did promise, and I haven't forgotten, but what exactly do you wanna do?" I sit and think. 'There's so much I said I wanted to do.' "Well, I'd like to see the Hollywood Sign, walk The Sunset Strip and see The Hollywood Walk of Fame." Arin claps his hands together and a smile comes to his face. "Sounds good, I also have an idea if you girls are up for it. I know a guy in West Hollywood who has a nice lounge... well bar really. Although you're 19, you look a bit older then that and could probably pass for 21. Even if he calls you out on it. You'll be with me and Suzy anyway. He's a fan of Gamegrumps so I'm sure he'd let it slide. Me and (YC/N) start giggling. "Cool, first time in a bar. Let's do it!" I suggest. "Okay, well you girls have fun. I gotta go meet up with Dan and get some shit done. Suzy I trust you to look after them, show them a good time. Love you babe." Arin kisses Suzy goodbye and makes his way out the door. 

We begin to get ready and leave the apartment. First a stop for frozen yoguart is in order which wasn't too far from the Nail Salon. "Why'd you wanna come get frozen yoguart" Suzy asked. "Well, it was like a special thing me and my Dad. Kinda tradition. Every year on my birthday we'd go to my favorite Frozen Yoguart shop. Even though he isn't here this year, I still wanna keep the tradition going. This year, and for the years to come it's just gonna have to be a little differently done."   
You can see Suzy's beginning to tear up. "Ahw, sweety I'm so sorry!" I just smile, and assured her it's alright. I've gotten to the healing stage and knowing he's no longer here gives him no excuse not to be as he'll always be with me from now on. 

Around 2:00pm we head to the Nail Salon. We walked in and (YC/N) said to the Salon Lady "give this girl the works! Mani-Pedi, Acrylic nails, whatever she wants!" 'Wow, I hope she intends to pay.' I couldn't help but think at how expensive all that is back home, never mind LA. We spent the next almost 2 hours in the Salon. Giggling, talking, and just generally enjoying each others company. Suzy spent most of the time talking about her and Arin's Wedding. When we were through it was pushing 4pm. Suzy took out her phone and gave Arin a call. "Hey, we're just finishing up are you almost done? ... Oh good, okay so we'll meet you there." She hangs up the phone and says we're gonna all meet at the Hollywood Sign "How far is Hollywood from here?" I asked. Suzy thinks for a moment, "Only about a 15 minutes drive." We slip our shoes on, pay the Nail Artists, leave and slide into Suzy's Car. "Alright ladies! It's go time" Suzy puts up her sunglasses and starts the car.

20 minutes later and I see a street sign 'Sunset Bulv.' "Oh My GOD! That was Sunset Bulv!" I snicker. "Haha yeah it was, we'll be going down that after". Suzy brings the car to a stop, near a hill. "Come on, it's just this way." Suzy points up the hill. we follow her lead, and sure enough within minutes there it was, just as giant as I thought it'd be...'Hollywood.' "Happy Birthday." I hear a deep voice say from behind me. I turn around to see Arin and Mark standing there. Mark, holding a single rose in his hand. He gestured the rose my way. "Here this is for you." I take the rose from him, and naturelly put it to my nose to give it a smell. My cheeks heated up, and I blushed. "Thank you. That's really sweet." We finished off the Hollywood Sign moments with a few pictures and took off back down the hill. The sun began to set in Hollywood. All the lights started to turn on, and flash. It was the exact polar opposite of something I'd see in Eastmont. I linked arms with (YC/N) as we skipped down Sunset Bulv. I must have been brimming with joy. Or at least I felt like I was. This is the exact place I wanted to be my entire life, and here I am. "This is extraordinary!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. People looked at me left and right, but I didn't care. I wanted this moment. Forever.   
From there we hit The Walk of Fame. "Oh, here's Michael Jackson. Britney Spears, Frank Sinatra." I couldn't help but fan girl and get about 100 pictures. 

"Okay, okay my feet are killing me. Can we go to Gary's now?" Arin questioned. I just smile and nod. "This has been the best birthday ever, thank you guys so much!" I call them all in for a group hug, and a picture. "Smile!" We walk the rest of Hollywood Bluv and take it down to the end, where on the corner is a lounge. With a sign reading "Karaoke 9-2am" sitting out front. We begin to walk in and the bounce starts grilling me, but he doesn't stop us. Once inside we take a a seat close to where the mic is set up. A waitress comes over to take drink orders. "Just water for me thanks." I say. (YC/N) orders a soda and everyone else orders a beer. 

After a few glasses of water I excused myself from the table to go to the bathroom. I walk into exactly what I expected. It was dank, dirty and gross. I had to squat over the toilet. I came out of the stall and washed my hands. I made my way back to the table and took my seat. "So, you girls are going off to college, well what is it you wanna do" Mark asks from across the table. (YC/N) answers first. Well I wanna be a makeup artist. I sit and think even though I know what I really would want to do, but to him it'd probably sounds like I'm just a hopeless dreamer. "Well, I loved to sing since I was a little girl, and have a love for piano and guitar too. I'd like to get into Juilliard and hopefully get my Master of Music and Graduate Diploma in vocals." He sorta seemed surprised yet impressed by this. "Well if you have a dream, stick to it and don't let anything stop you." he said. I just smiled and nodded. Then the music started. Immediately I got a sickening feeling in my gut. I looked up to see a bigger woman standing in front of the mic and listened as she began to sing. *Cue Media Video*

"It's so hard to lose the one you love.   
To finally have to say goodbye.  
You try to be strong but the pain keeps holdin' on   
And all that you can do is cry..."

I couldn't help but mouth the words as she sung. She sung beautifully but those lyrics were like a dagger to the heart. I couldn't hold it back. I began to get hot and eventually started to tear. I stood up... and I felt Mark grab my arm. "Are you okay?" He sounded sincerely worried. I couldn't look at any of them at the table. I just sniffled and said "I'm fine." Then, ran towards the back of the building where there was a back entrance to the building. I found a dark corner, and put my hands to my face, and sobbed. "Hey, you're not okay, are you..?" a voice says. I glance up quickly to see that it was Mark who chased me outside. "Please, if there's something bothering you I'd like nothing more then to try and help you through it." he said as he came over to me. I tried to wipe my tears away as best as I could before making eye contact with him. 

"That song.... I-I don't exactly have the happiest of memories attached to it." Mark put his arm around my shoulder. "Hmm, rough breakup, huh?" He asked. "I sang that at my Dad's funeral last year." I stated. He took his arm off me, and instead positioned himself in front of me and put both his hands on my shoulders. "I know how you feel. Fuck everyone who says they know how it feels and in fact hasn't been in your position. I have. I lost my dad in 2007 to cancer. Believe me, I understand." When he told me that, I don't know what made me do it, but I felt comfortable enough to just lean into him and bury my face in his chest to continue crying. "Think of it this way though, through great sorrow, comes great strength. Especially for us performers. It'll never stop hurting, but I promise it does get easier." I just sniffle "Yano, I didn't wanna do this. I talked myself into coming on this vacation to let my past go, and reinvent myself. I wanted to meet some cool people, have some new experiences. I wanted to live it up. Truth is, I'm just a small town girl, with a big dream. I don't usually wear anything aside from tshirts and jeans and never party. I rarely ever drink. The truth is, I wanna stop pretending, this isn't me, and I just want to be myself. Dad was a fan of that." I tearfully said through Marks chest.

"What's wrong with that?" I looked up to see Mark glancing down at me. He wipes away my tears and we lock eyes. He frames my face with his hand and lifts it ever so slightly. His warm embrace feels so good after crying. For once I feel like I'm not completely alone. I close my eyes, and ... we kissed. His soft and warm lips against mine... he gently caressed me. I couldn't help myself, I kissed him back, and hard. I wrapped both arms around his shoulders and held him by the back of the neck. 

I was wrong what I said before when walking down Hollywood Bluv... that, that was a moment I wanted to last forever. This is. 

All that night, once we got back, I couldn't stop thinking about Mark. I had never had a kiss like that in my life. If that was a movie, I'm sure there would have been fireworks going off behind us. "I see that smile, what's on your mind?" (YC/N) asked. I just giggled and hid my face in my pillow. She of course jumped on me, begging to know why I was smiling so much since the bar.   
"Well, Mark kissed me." she ripped the pillow from under my head and hit me with it. "HE WHAT!? You waited until now, to tell me this!" I just rolled over and I stared at the ceiling. Still, I can't stop blushing and smiling thinking about his warmth... his embrace.... his soft lips against mine. "I know I've only known him for a few days but ... it felt right. For a moment in time, time had stopped. He made me feel safe, he made me feel comfortable. Uhh and the smell of his cologne. Thinking about it now is driving me nuts. " she just lays next to me, and wraps her arm around me. "Do you like him?" I laid there and thought about it how strange would it be if I said yes, after only knowing him for a short period of time. "I don't know..." 

A knock on the door disrupted our conversation. Arin came in, "Hey, it's for you." He comes over and hands me his cell phone. 'Who the hell would be calling for me on his phone!?' I take it and put it to my ear. "Hello?" A deep but very soothing voice greets me. "H-Hey, (Y/N.) It's Mark." My heart skipped a beat when I heard his voice. "Hi Mark, um, what's up?" I started blushing and screaming in my head like a little school girl. "Well, I was actually wondering if you were free tomorrow to hang out...just the two of us..?" I covered the mouth piece of the phone and whispered to (YCN.) "He asked if I'm free tomorrow to hang out alone!" She started bouncing up and down, clearly a little more excited then I was expressing. "Uh, well..." he interrupts me. "It's okay, I thought I'd ask. No worries if you're busy. I understand." I giggled and continued what I was trying to say "What I was going to say is "Uh well, I promised (YC/N) we'd go grab lunch at the Sushi House a few blocks away but maybe afte..." The phone was snatched outta my hand and (YC/N) takes it. "Don't worry about lunch. Oh look, her schedule just cleared." I reached out for the phone 'Hey gimme that!" I shouted. She just put her hand up at me "uh-huh, uh-huh, okay I got it! She'll see you tomorrow! Night, Mark." She hung up the phone, I hit her with my pillow. "I cant believe you just did that." She hit me back. "Relax, I got his number for you. He said give him a call around noon tomorrow." 

I just rolled over and groaned. "What am I doing with my life! I said I didn't wanna even fall in like, but what now... I've got a date." we both sit there and laugh at how hard I was blushing. "You're gonna get some rest, wake up tomorrow and call the man! Don't worry about me, I'll hang with Arin for the day, I'm sure he won't mind. Wait! I thought you said you didn't know if you liked him..?" My eyes widened, I didn't even catch that, damn she's on the ball. "Well.. um, I mean I've only known hid a few days, it's too soon to tell, but I guess maybe I could grow to like him..."   
End POV

 

Mark's POV

I plugged my phone in and put it on charge and my heart was racing. 'I don't understand why I'm so uncool around her.'. I strip off my pants as I do every night, then settle down to record.  
"Hello everyone, my name is Markiplier and welcome to Five Nights at Freddies. We're on day 2 now so let's see what happens." .... "Yes... hello. Oh yes, hello phone guy. Uh-huh, uh-huh, uh-huh oh good! So these things are going to indeed kill me horribly. Well thank you for sharing."   
After an hour of recording and yet another hour of editing I save my work, and upload it. I turn off my computer and head to my room. As I laid in bed I couldn't stop thinking about earlier. She was so upset, an so hurt. She really has been through a lot. No mistake about it, this isn't going to be a girl who's into a no strings attached relationship. No, she would want the real thing. Well, I haven't dated in a while so this could be good for me. I close my eyes and drift off to sleep replacing that perfect moment in my bed. Her beautiful eyes looking at me, her soft and sweet lips against mine... I can still feel her playing with the hairs on the back of my neck.   
End POV


	6. Confession

Your POV

I awoke the next morning. 'Was it just a dream?' I rolled over and sitting right beside my bed was (YC/N.) "RISE AND SHINE SLEEPING BEAUTY! It's already almost noon. I already took the liberity of putting Marks number in your phone last night while you were sleeping." She just smiled as if to say "it's no big deal that I went through your phone without your knowledge." I sit right up in bed and rub my eyes. "So, it wasn't just a dream... he really did call and I really do have a date?" She just nodded with an even bigger grin. "Let's go downstairs and grab something to eat." Once again I rub my eyes, and finally gather the energy to climb out of bed. I followed her down the stairs. "Everyone already left" (YC/N) points out as she begins to pour us both a bowl of cerial.

We just stand at the kitchen counter and eat. It's kinda to quite for my comfort. I don't really have much on my mind aside from questioning myself 'why I would have kissed him pack last night? Thinking about it now, truthfully I should have smacked him. Even worse, I agreed ... well kinda agreed to a date today. This is so the opposite of what I wanted coming on this vacation.' "Hello, are you listening? Since we got time to kill, did you want to go upstairs when we're finished and we can practice your audition?" stuffing my face full of cocopuffs, I could really only slur the word "sure."

A few minutes after we had finished eating we make our way back upstairs and into the Studio Space. I pull a stool over in front of the mic, and take a seat. "Do me a favor, hand me the guitar." I pointed off in the direction in which the guitar was standing. "You're gonna try guitar this time?" I just shrugged. "Well, I mean maybe it'll better my audition to show I have a talent with instruments as well." She picks up the guitar and gives it to me. "I know this melody by ear. It's the same consistent pattern. I'm gonna pick it up from second verse, and let me know what you think."   
I begin to play, and as I strum, begin to sing;

"They can say that I'm cray for makin' him my baby but his vow is for me.   
See I done been through many changes, but this one I aint changin' it'll stay the same.   
I can have everything in this world, but I'd sacrifice it all for him.   
And I made up my mind, I'm in love this time   
and it, feels so real."

I look up from the guitar to see (YC/N) sitting there with a very unimpressed face so I stop playing. "You know I think you're talented, but without passion; talent in itself isn't going to be enough. This song is clearly about a woman who is so in love with a man that she'd give everything. If I were someone from Juilliard watching your audition tape, I'd expect to be able to listen and I'd be able to feel it, because you'd make me believe that you are that woman." I felt broken. This had been my dream my entire life and to hear that even when I was giving it my all it wasn't enough was crushing. "I still don't see why you don't just change your song choice." "Because, this is my favorite song. Plus it doesn't exactly matter, no matter what song I were to pick if my problem is showing passion I'd be doomed either way if I can't personally connect to the song. Maybe I shouldn't even audition... this is a world renowned school, they only accept the best." (YC/N) raised her hand, and she slapped me. Not hard, but hard enough. I sat there holding my face, I didn't understand why she would do that. "No. That isn't who you are. You aren't someone who gives up that easily. Great way to honor your father. He taught you everything you know about music, and you're just gonna give it up because I think you can do better...no because I KNOW you can do better? What'd your dad tell you? Huh!" I sat there, with tear filled eyes. I know she has a good point. "Your critics are your biggest fans, because they become your biggest motivation." She smiled and wiped my tears away. "Exactly. Don't give up, prove them wrong."

I couldn't help but think what Dad would do. He was always my biggest fan, in everything I did. He was my biggest supporter, as well as my greatest critic. I knew (YC/N) had a good point, but maybe I'm lacking passion because the passion I have for music isn't anywhere close as it was now that Dad's no longer here. "Hey, it's almost 12:00, you better call Mark" 'Time really flew. I guess when you're busy crying, and having such an emotional conversation you lose track of time.' We head back to the bedroom and I open my phone. 'Why am I doing this? I really shouldn't get involved with anyone while I'm here. I'm heading home in a matter of days, why bother going on a date.' I set my phone back down on the table. "What's wrong?" she takes a seat beside me and puts her arm around my shoulder. "I don't know, we're heading home soon and is it really fair to be going on a date?" She just shook me "yes, it's fair. You never know what can happen." I pick my phone back up and decide I should take a leap of faith, I said I wanted to reinvent myself, maybe I can do that by just trusting everything will work out... some way, some how even if it doesn't seem like it can.

"Hey Mark, it's (Y/N.) Just calling like you asked, I just wanted to see if we were still hanging out today, but I guess you're busy. It's cool. I'll see you around." I hung up the phone, and took a deep breath and sighed. I was actually a little disappointed that he didn't answer. 'Did he change his mind?' *Ring* *Ring* "Hello?" a voice greeted me through the phone. "Hey, just got your message. Sorry I missed your call I was just getting out of the shower when you called." It was Mark. "It's alright, so what's up?" I just smiled a bit and somewhat felt relieved that he called back. "Well, if you're still up for going out, I know where I'd like to go." (YC/N) had her ear pressed right up against the phone trying to hear what he had to say. "Yeah, I'm still game, what'd you have in mind?" He just chuckled a bit and replied with "You'll see. I'll pick you up in an hour?" I just blushed and told him that sounded great. 

I instantaneously jumped up after getting off the phone and began to get ready. First a shower. I made my way into the bathroom and ran the shower. Shortly afterwards I was out and back into the bedroom to get readying. Starting with my hair and makeup. As I sat at the vanity straightening my hair, I feel something hit my back. I turn around to see (YC/N) with her hands covering her mouth trying to hold back her laughter. I look down on the ground to see a pair of my panties on the ground. White, cotton lace panties with a little rose on the front. "You might wanna wear something cute under your clothes, you never know who may see them." Once again she went back to her giggling. 'Real mature' I thought. "You're insane, it's a first date. He won't even be getting to second base, and you're practically predicting a home run. Maybe you're okay with that on a first date, but me... I doubt we'll even kiss again." 'Althought I wouldn't mind.' I thought to myself. (YC/N) came over to the vanity and began to do my makeup for me. "So, where do you think he's taking you?" I just shrugged. "Well, he didn't exactly tell me. He just said he'll see me in an hour." 

The waiting was torture. I sat in the living room, staring at the grandfather clock. It's already 1:20. He said an hour, and it's well passed it. He's late. 'Is he gonna stand me up...?' I shook my head at the thought. 'He called me back when I called him earlier, he obviously does indeed want to see me. Maybe he ran into car troubles' I tried to convince myself. Not long after, there was a knock on the door. I stood up from the sofa and straightened out my skirt. I opened the door, and it was like a scene from a movie. There he stood, dressed casually but wearing a charming smile. In his hand, a bouquet of lilies. He looked nervous, but I can't imagine I looked any less nervous then he did. "I'm sorry for being late, I didn't account for there to be such a long line at the florist. These are for you." I didn't even respond, I couldn't respond. I was to hypnotized by his perfect smile, and sparkling eyes. He looked different to me, more attractive in some way but I couldn't put my finger on what was different, if indeed anything was. (YC/N) came to the door and took the flowers from him. "I'll put these in a vase. You kids go have fun!" She immediately pushed us out the door and slammed it behind us. 

We began to walk down the hall, "You look great." I flushed and said thank you, I also thanked him for the flowers, and told him lilies were my favorite. From the elevator to his car it was just casual small talk. Well if this was a date so far just by conversation alone it certainly didn't feel that way. He unlocked his car and like a gentleman opened the door for me. All this time I thought chivalry was dead, and apparently it's alive and well. I slid in to the passenger side and he closed the door, walked around and got in the drivers side. "Where are you taking me?" I asked. Mark just looked at me and replied "Well, I wanna keep that a secret, but don't worry I'm sure we'll have tons of fun." 'Oh good, he's bringing me to his secret sex dungeon. I barely know this guy and he won't tell me where we're going.' I couldn't help but burst out into laughter at the thought. He looked a little confused at my outburst. "It's nothing." I assured him. He just flashed me his beautiful smile and we were on our way. 

Mark's POV

I couldn't help but keep glancing over at (YN.) She was so curious as to where I was taking her, she just couldn't sit still. We were on the highway and every sign we passed that said something was up ahead she would continuously ask "Oh, is that where we're going!?" I thought it was rather cute in all honesty. Finally we arrived at our destination. I parked the car, and she was rather inquisitive. She hadn't seen any signs, and there was no notification when parking where we were. It was just a large parking lot full of cars. Without saying a word I got out, went around and opened the door for her. I locked the car behind us and we began to walk. We came to a set of ticket booths, and a giant awning "Welcome to the L.A Zoo." We approached the ticket booth, and I asked for 2 General Admission tickets. (YN) took a hold on my arm, "this will be fun!" she said with a gleam in her eye. I was rather happy that she liked the idea of going to the L.A Zoo. As we entered, we immediately walked right into a shopping area. There were food stands on the left, and a giant gift shop on the right. Right next to the entrance gate there were maps. I took one, and unfolded it. "So, what's your favorite animal?" I asked her. She started thinking about it. She points down at the map. "Owls. Hands down." I refolded the map. "Perfect, then let's start with the bird exhibit."   
End POV

Your POV

My feet were killing me, I obviously didn't wear the right shoes for this. I should have worn something more comfortable to walk in. It didn't help that it was unbelievably hot out. I didn't wanna complain though, I didn't want Mark to get the impression I whine a lot over little things, although I sometimes do. We came across the building in which housed the bird exhibit. Like a gentleman he held the door open for me. We roamed around the exhibit for a while seeing all types of different birds, I was mostly excited to see the different breeds of owls. "They're so majestic. To me, the symbolize freedom more then an eagle does. I think that's why I love them so much. They're so beautiful and carefree." 

From the Bird Exhibit we found our pay to the reptile house. Mark seemed rather fascinated in here.  
After the reptile house, we spent the next 3 hours just walking around stopping to visit an animal we crossed paths with. Finally we went to see the last animal on our list, penguins. Although I love enguins they didn't have my attention. I spent most of my time thinking about the kiss last night. Even just imagining it gave me tingles 'It was just a kiss, why can't I stop thinking about it? Surely it didn't mean anything to either of us?' I got one more surprise if you're up for it." Mark said. I looked up and we locked eyes. It felt just like last night, I just smiled at him. "Absolutely." All of a sudden he took my hand. "Cool. Why don't we go get an ice cream, swing b the gift shop and get out of here?" I grinned and nodded in agreement. We walked what felt like at least a mile, by this point my feet were throbbing from these shoes. Next to the gift shop was an ice cream cart. I got myself a Popsicle that looked like a panda bear. Mark got himself a snakepop. Literally a Popsicle made to look like a snake. I sat on a nearby bench, and he sat down right next to me. "So, did you have fun?" he asked. I took a couple of licks off my Popsicle and told him I did enjoy myself. "I haven't been to the Zoo since I was about 8 years old. Thank you for taking me here," Once again, he took my hand and assured me the pleasure was all his."Well, thank you for joining me." I just blushed and grinned. I felt like an idiot, blushing and smiling seems to be the only thing I can do around him.

"So, did you want to go through the gift shop?" Mark asked. I stood up off the bench, threw out my garbage and told him I'd like that. We made a short walk to the gift shop and looked around. "It's all so cute." I felt like a kid in a candy store. There were plushies of many different specifies and breeds of animals, jewellery and of course candy. I decided I wanted a plushie of a penguin, and I also grabbed a box of Jelly Belly's from the counter. The cashier slips my items into a bag, and Mark offers to pay."It was expensive enough to get in here, and you bought me ice cream, at least let me pay for this." I suggested. Mark was persistent about it, but allowed me to pay myself. I walked out of the gift shop, bag in hand and started heading towards the exit. I thought Mark was with me, but apparently not. 'Where'd he go?'Shortly after he comes strolling out of the Gift Shop, he comes over to me and holds his hand up to me. There was something in his hand. "What's that?" He just shrugged. "I felt a little uncomfortable not buying your stuffed animal, so I had to get you something. It's not much, but just a small memento from our first date." I pick the item out of his hand, it was a key chain, of 2 owls sitting on a tree branch holding wings. I blush and thanked him. I opened my purse and got out my keys. Then it hit me. "Although I appreciate the gift, you specifically say 'our first date' like you're certain there'lll be another." He seemed to be taken back by my moment and I immediately felt guilty. 'I must have sounded like a total bitch.' I thought to myself. "Well, I'm hoping there will be." He looked up from my keys and into my eyes. 'I have died. I have died and gone to Heaven. I was attacked by a venomous snake in the reptile house and I am now dead. There is no why I just heard one of the sweetest, and good looking guys I've ever met say he wants another date.' I put the keys back in my purse, and this time take his hand. "Yeah, me too."   
We made our way back to the parking lot; hand in hand. My mind was racing, my heart was pounding. 'This date's not even over yet and so far it's beyond perfection. He's funny, smart and handsome. The date isn't even over yet and I'm already looking forward to the next time I get to see him.' 

We left and headed back to the parking lot. On the way to where ever Mark was taking me, we spent that time getting to know more about one another. He told me more about his family and his move to LA. Then all of a sudden the car in front of us made an immediate stop. We swerved to avoid hitting it but we lost control and began to spin across 3 lanes of traffic. Luckily Mark managed to get control of the car and pulled over on the side of the highway. I began to cry instantly. Mark sat there hyperventilating for a moment, but when he noticed I was crying he jumped out of the car and ran over to my side. He opened the door and hugged me. "Are you okay!?" I couldn't speak. I was in shock. Mark kissed the top of my head and asked again, "Are you hurt?" I shook my head no. He looked at me and whipped my tears. 'Why is it every time I'm with this guy I end up crying for one reason or another.' Once he made sure I was in a more relaxed state he went back to the drivers seat and pulled back onto the freeway. I was rather quiet and still shedding tears. Once again, he asked "are you sure you're okay?" I whipped my tears and tried my best to give him a smile to assure him that I was fine, when in fact I was not. My cheeks became hot, and I couldn't help but continue to cry, and that's when I told him. "My dad... just a few days before my 18th birthday, he was on his way home from work. He was usually home around 5:30 every night. He was late and we just figured he got held back at work. My mom couldn't get any answer on his cell phone, and we didn't think much of it. Finally around 10pm there was a knock on the door. Two police officers were there, they entered and took of their caps. Immediately my mom fell to the floor and my heart stopped. I still remember what they said. They said "his car was hit by a drunk driver. Investigation had shown he lost control of the car, and it flipped." ..."I couldn't help help but feel that scene back there was probably similar to the last thing he seen before he died." I confessed. 

Mark held my hand the entire way to our next destination. He tried extra hard to make me smile and laugh, you could tell he was really trying to keep me in high spirits. It worked.   
We arrived at a pier. "Well hopefully tonight I can keep that smile on your face, and prevent any more tears. Come on, let's go have some fun." We got out of the car, it was absolutely beautiful out. The sun was just setting, and the reflection across the water was stunning. 'How can I be sad when I'm standing on the Santa Monica Pier, staring at something so beautiful, and I'm here with someone so wonderful.' It was almost as if it were a sign from above. Everything just felt so perfect. 'Thank you, Dad.'


	7. There Was Passion

Your POV

We walked around and around the pier. Stopping to play a game or two along the way.   
Naturally Mark was good at anything that had to do with strength. "Oh my god, it's Markiplier!" I heard off from a distance. Within 30 seconds we were surrounded by people, mostly women. Mark and myself stood in the center of a huge crowd. Mark looked over at me and mouthed "I'm sorry." He then went on to greet as many people as he could. Shaking their hands, taking pictures with them and he even signed a few autographs. I stood back and watched as he gave the people what they wanted. 'I understand he's somewhat famous but is it wrong that I want him all to myself.' I shook my head, 'where the hell did that come from?' I asked myself. He kept glancing up at me with a smile as he took each picture, and signed each autograph. I thought it was kinda cool, I was on a date with someone famous.

 

"Okay, ladies and gentleman it's been an absolute pleasure meeting you all but, I'm on a date. I can't keep my lady waiting." The girls just gasped, some seemed more bothered then others He took my hand and leaded me out of the crowd. "Haha, I'm sorry about that. It's just something I gotta deal with. Most of the time they tend to give me privacy, but there are times like that where it just kind of happens. I don't have much of a choice, they're fans and without them I wouldn't be where I am. Don't get me wrong, I enjoy meeting the fans but sometimes I just want to be left alone. Like tonight, tonight the only girl I want around me, is you." I took his hand and assured him I think it's really cool that he has so many fans, and told him I also admire that he'll take the time to meet with his fans, even when it's not a scheduled meet and greet.   
End POV

Mark's POV

"Hey why don't we go on the ferris wheel." I suggested. (Y/N) stopped dead in her tracks and stared up at the wheel. "O--okay." We got in line and patiently waited our turn. It seemed I had everyone's eyes on me but, at least they kept their distance. When it was finally our turn we hopped and the ride attendant shut and locked the bar in place. She was quiet, just staring off into space. "What's wrong?" I asked, as she didn't seem herself. "M--Ma--Mark.... I'm...t-errified of heights.'"  
'Well done! You suggest the ferris wheel and she's scared of heights.' We begin to move up into the air, she seemed frozen with fear. "Do you wanna get off, I'll signal them to get us down." She just closed her eyes tight and shook her head. It was very apparent she didn't wanna be up here, but she didn't wanna get down. I did the only I could think of and put my arm around her. As we continued further and further up into the air, she just became more tense, and I just continued to hold her, gradually rubbing her should and reminding her we're fine. All of a sudden there was a loud creek and we stopped. "Mark... what was that!" I just continued to rub her shoulder. "It was nothing, you're okay." I reminded her. "May I have your attention ladies and gentleman, we are having some technical issues. It appears the ride is stuck. While we try and resume motion, please stay calm, and remain seated.' "Right like anyone would be trying desperately to get outta this thing while they're 100 feet in the air." she screamed. "I'm sorry, this date has been a disaster." Finally she opened her eyes, she wouldn't look down but locked eyes with me. "Not in the least. In fact despite everything that's happened, it's one of the best dates I've been on." We once again began to move.  
End POV

Your POV *cue media video*

Although I was still rather scared, I felt safe. He made me feel like even though I was terrified I felt more at ease, because he was there. Finally they started playing some music while we went around. They couldn't have been playing a more perfect song to how I was feeling at that moment.   
Knowing I was here, in LA, listening to one of my favorite band with someone so amazing-- I felt on top of a world, and being on a ferris wheel made it look that way too. I finally loosened up, and began to sing and even do a bit of a dance to the music in my seat. We were simply having a blast and it was like all my fear had went away. Finally the song ended and the ride slowed down, and eventually came to a stop allowing everyone off the ride. We jumped off the ride; hand in hand. Mark lead me away from the amusement park area of the pier, and down towards the water. We sat on the edge of the dock, just looking out onto the water. "Thank you." I whispered. He looked at me, and grinned. "For what?" I couldn't help myself, it felt like the right moment -- not that I hadn't been thinking about it most of the day anyway. "Everything." I put my arms around his neck, and pressed my face next to his. There was a moment where we just starred into each others eyes, I felt I was completely lost in his beautiful brown eyes. Again, it happened. I pressed my lips against his. I felt something hit me when we kissed. There was passion, and a lot of it. 

*Ring* *Ring* 

'What a mood killer!' "Yes, (YC/N) what do you want." I answered playfully. "Well we went to the zoo and now we're at the Santa Monica Pier..... I bet you're jealous....Yeah, I'll bring you back a candy apple.... okay I know you miss my company but I'm on a date now, go away!... haha okay okay, I'll see you in a bit. I gotta go, Mark wants a blowjob---BYE!!" Mark coughs, I hang up the phone and put it back into my pocket "So what was that about a blowjob?" I just started laughing so hard at his face when he heard that I laughed to the point no sound would come out so I just started clapping like a mentally challenged seal. "Nothing, I just wanted to get her wound up" Mark stood up and helps me up. "Let's go get that candy apple. I should get you back before you turn into a pumpkin." 'He's ready to end the date? It's not even 10... was he hoping for more then a kiss on the first date?' Although I was a little upset he wanted to end the date so early, I agreed and we walked back to the candy booth. "One candy apple and a bag of cotton candy please" I asked the woman behind the booth. 

 

Shortly afterwards we were back in the car. Mark didn't seem distant on the ride back, but I still couldn't shake the thought of maybe he was a little upset by what I said. 'Maybe he thought I'd be down and when I said I was trying to wind her up he thought the date was no longer worth his time.'

Finally after about a half hour of talking and laughing we were back at the condo. He pulled up out front. "Well thank you again, for everything. I had a lot of fun." He nodded and smiled "I know you're going back to Washington soon but, if you don't mind I'd really like to see you again. Tomorrow maybe? If that's alright of course." It actually surprised me that he wants to see me again after I was such a cry baby today, and because I wasn't serious about what I said and Mark seen the face I made when he asked. "What's on your mind?" He asked me. "I'll be honest 'd love to but I thought you were mad at me for what I said and not willing to actually go through with it?"  
He just gave a stare, reached over to me and ran his hand along the side of my face.   
"I'm not like that. I guess I should explain why I'm taking you back so early... and I am sorry to end the night like this I just would have felt like a jerk if I told you why, so I thought maybe I could get away without having to." "Mhmm?" I say reaching into my purse to get out the keys. He then continued "well, as you know especially after earlier tonight I am kinda famous... my fans expect daily uploads and I need to head back home to film and edit so it's ready to upload tomorrow. I'm really sorry. I'm not trying to make it seem like YouTube is more important, so please don't feel that way."   
I understood completely what he was saying. After all it's not just a hobby but his career. I wasn't offended in the least. I was actually relieved he wasn't ending the night for other reasons. I took off my seat belt, leaned over and gave him a big hug and a kiss goodnight. I opened the door to the car and stepped out. "I'd love to see you tomorrow, Mark. Call me." I winked and shut the door behind me and made my way upstairs. 

Immediately as I got in, (YC/N) was there to greet me. She grabbed me and pushed me into the living room and onto the sofa. "Tell me everything" she demanded. All of a sudden Arin comes strolling through from the kitchen, bowl in hand and spoon in the other."So, did Mark get lucky?" --"Yup-- you betcha he did!" Arin nearly choked on his cereal when I said yes. (YC/N) was in complete shock! "What!?" they both asked in sync. "You guys are too easy! No, he didn't get lucky..." 'I did.' I thought to myself. 

The next morning I awoke to an empty room. I checked my phone to find I had 1 missed call from Mark 2 minutes ago, and a text message from (YC/N) which read; "Gone out with Suzy for the day since you have a date. Have fun, I'll see you later." Immediately I called Mark back, "Well good morning beautiful" he says in a whisper like tone. It sounds as thought he didn't wake up to long ago himself. 

 

"Good morning to you too." -- "Well what do you want to do today ? I'm up for anything really." I take a moment to think about it and finally think of something fun. "Well, I wouldn't mind going to the beach." He was quite for a moment, "yeah alright we can do that. I just got to upload my morning video and I'll come pick you up. Be there in about 30 minutes." I just nodded and smiled as if he could see me through the phone. "Sounds good, I'll see you in a bit!" We hung up and I instantly realized 'oh god, no. He's gonna see me half naked, in my bikini!' I then had a second realization... 'well, it's not much more revealing then what he saw me in the other night.' I was really excited to go to a California beach. The closest swimmable beach was about 2 hours away from home, so I didn't get to go to the beach very often. 'Well I guess since we're going to the beach it's kinda pointless to take a shower since I'll just get all dirty and gross again. I can just take one later when I get back.' I thought. 

I spent the next 10 minutes or so running around the room trying to gather things together 'Good thing I have a tote bag.' I emptied the contents of my tote bag onto my bed and shove a random assortment of items into it I thought I outta take with me. "Okay, towel, phone, sunglasses, suntan oil... sun screen? Nah. I'll just put that on before I leave." I sit on the edge of the bed and strip into my bra and panties, and squeeze some sun screen into my palm and apply it all over my body. I then strip out of my bra and panties and put on my bikini. Really cute pink and white checkered pattern on both pieces. 'Holy shit has it really been a half hour already?' I can hear Arin downstairs talking to someone, who I just assume is Mark. "(Y/N)" I hear Arin call from the bottom of the stairs "Mark's here." I rush to the door, crack it open and yell "Gimme 2 minutes!" You can hear Arin start to chuckle "Yeah right." I decided I'll just wear my bikini under my clothes, so I shove my bra and panties into my tote bag to change into when we're done. I quickly grab some clothes from my suitcase and pull out a white halter top and a pair of jean shorts, throw on some flip flops and head downstairs. As I walk down stairs I can hear Mark and Arin discussing a calab video for a future date. "Ready to go?" Mark asked. I just nod and swing my tote bag over my shoulder. "I might as well leave with you, I got some shit to do with Dan today." We all take our leave and Arin locks the door behind us. 

 

The beach wasn't to far from what I seen traveling around LA. Only a few minutes from the condo. I was to busy looking around at all the shops and stuff I still haven't been in as we drove to notice Mark talking to me. I feel mark put his hand on my leg as he drives. "Sorry, what'd you say?" I turn and he cracks a smile. "I said, you look different." 'Is that his way of saying I look ugly today?' I just look down at my feet."Oh." He then began to slightly rub his hand on my leg "I don't mean that in a bad way. I just meant, the last few times I've seen you, your hair was straightened and you had makeup on. Today you don't." I immediately started grabbing at my hair. "I was in such a rush to try and get ready, I didn't even think to put a brush through my hair. I'm so embarrassed." Ugh I just wanted to hide under a rock! "Well, don't worry about it. You're just as beautiful as always without the make up and I didn't exactly comb my hair this morning either." We both had a good laugh. 'I don't know what it is about Mark but when I'm with him, I feel like I can completely be myself. It's nice. I feel comfortable enough to show my true colors, and I let loose. '

We spent literally the entire day at the beach. I tanned, buried Mark in the sand and we went for a swim during sundown. Finally we got out of the water and just sat on the beach, side by side watching the sun go down. It was beautiful, the sun was setting and eventually it went down and got darker. The beach became more and more quiet until it was just Mark, myself and the crashing waves. At least on our little area of the beach. "What do you say we get outta here?" Mark begins to stand up, and reaches out his hand to help me. I take his hand, pull him down, and tackle him. He had such a surprised look on his face, so I swipe my hair back and plunge for his lips and I kissed him. When our lips break he asks "What was that for?" I just giggle and get off him. " I've been wanting to do that since we sat down." He just smiles at me, leans over and holds me close in a sweet embrace. He kisses me again, and this time he takes my old position. It felt like a dream... laying on a beach, listening to the thunderous waves, kissing one of the sweetest, funniest, goodhearted, not to mention handsome man I've ever met. Eventually we broke apart again, mostly to breathe. We both just sat there giggling, and smiling. Like 2 little school girls that finally got asked out by their crush. Mark stood up again, and took my hand. He helped me up and we packed everything away and went back to the car. The whole way back to the condo it was like we were smitten with each other. I couldn't keep my eyes off him, then I had a sudden realization... 'I could actually fall in love with him...'

Finally we reached the condos and he walks me upstairs. I reached the door and open my purse. "Oh no! Arin was the one to lock the door, I don't have the keys." We begin to knock, and our efforts were fruitless. "No big deal, I'll just call Arin and find our where he's at." Mark pulled his phone out and gave Arin a call. I watched as he spoke with Arin and how his facial expressions were changing.. after a few minute he finally got off the phone. "So, change of plans. Looks like you'll be sleeping with me tonight. I mean at my place." He flushes from realizing how bad that sounded.   
"Where is everyone?" He just shrugs. "Arin said he's been drinking with Dan tonight so he can't drive home, and Suzy and (YC/N) have also been drinking, so they're gonna spend the night wherever it is they are... I don't remember where Arin said. So... it looks like you'll be bunking at my place tonight." 

'I have a hard enough time keeping my hands off him when we're out in public, what the hell am I gonna do when we're alone!?' I was rather quiet the whole way to his place, actually kinda nervous. 'I know I said I wanted to wait until I felt I was in love, and although I'm not at the moment- I can't help myself. On one hand, we've only known each other for a few days but on the other hand I feel like I've known him for years. What scares me is I can see me giving myself over to him. Even worse, I don't know if I'd stop it...I'm so confused!'


	8. Let's Make It Official

We finally reach his apartment, 228. He unlocks the door and I walk in to-- well a typical man cave. Video games, big screen tv, laptop sitting on the coffee table with a few dirty dishes sitting there with it, empty beer bottles and soda cans scattered across the main floor. "I didn't expect guests or I would have cleaned up a bit. Sorry for the mess." He starts scrambling around trying to gather anything he sees that shouldn't be where it is. I just can't help but stand there and laugh watching him get all flustered and embarrassed. "Mark, honey, it's fine. I promise, I've seen worse." I slip off my shoes and set my tote bag on the floor by the door, and take a seat on his couch. A few moments later, Mark comes out from the kitchen and takes a seat beside me. I instantly jump up "So, maybe you can show me around so I don't like get lost in the middle of the night..?" I requested and he stands up. 'Nice.... that makes sense... so I don't get lost? You're a fucking idiot.' I thought. 

"Sure, well um if you're hungry at all, kitchens over here, and there's a bathroom off in this direction of course it's only a half bath so if you plan to shower while you're here you gotta do that upstairs." I follow Mark to a black iron spiral staircase and follow as he leads me upstairs. He swings one door open and immediately shuts it. "Probably wasn't a good idea to show you the bedroom. That's in a more disastrous state then the living room was." I just smirk and we continue the tour. "Not a space you'll need to know of but I'll show you anyway, this is where I do my recording." He flings the door open, and flicks on the light. 'Spiffy.' Down to the end of the hall, was the last door. "Finally, a bathroom." I walk in and turn on the light. "If you don't mind, I'd like to take a shower now if that's alright." He leans in, and gives me a sweet kiss on the forehead. "Sure." 

I run the water and strip off my clothes. I pull back the shower curtains and step into the tub. I run the warm water and let it trickle over my body. I start looking for shower supplies. In a single man's bathroom there's only 2in1 shampoo+conditioner and some sort of men's shower gel. 'Great, I'm gonna smell like a man...' Without knowledge, Mark opens the door. "Sorry! I just thought you might like a towel" I hear through the water. Good thing the shower curtain was closed. After a nice relaxing shower, I shut off the water and step out. I can hear Mark talking to himself... curious to find out what he's doing I dry off quickly and wrap the towel around myself. I followed his voice to the end of the hall.  
End POV

Mark's POV  
"Hello everyone, my name is Markiplier. Welcome back to 5 night's at Fred....." I look up at my door slowly opening. Not exactly something I wanna see when I'm settling down to play FNAF. Finally I hear a voice from behind the door. "Sorry to bother you." I reach up and shut off the camera. "No, it's fine, I thought you'd be longer in the shower so I thought I'd have some time to record." I couldn't take my eyes of (Y/N.) Seeing her in nothing but a towel was a complete tease. 'You have complete and utter respect for this girl, whatever you do, DO NOT perv on her.' I just looked at the ground as I didn't know what else to do with myself. I guess she found it somewhat humorous because I can hear her sweet laughter. "I don't have any clothes with me other then what I wore today which isn't very comfortable for sleeping, so... I was hoping you could help." I keep my eyes on the ground, completely trying to avoid making any type of eye contact with her while she isn't fully dressed. I lead her to my room, where I managed to find her something. "Sorry, these are the smallest I can find." I gave her a Markiplier Hero's Tshirt and a pair of my boxers. Eyes still glued to the floor I reach my hand out to her and she takes the clothes. She then begins to laugh even more. "It's okay to look, Mark. In fact, I'd be quite offended if you didn't." Feeling a little more relaxed after she said that I finally lifted my eyes off the floor. "I'm sorry, I just didn't want you to think I was some perving on you." she just smirked and thanked me for being a gentlemen. "I'll leave you to it so you can change."

I turn around and shut the door allowing her privacy while she changed. However, I'll admit, I couldn't help it. Knowing there's was a beautiful naked woman that I was totally into right behind this door kept me on edge. 'She said it was okay to look, is this what she meant?' Surely it wasn't. 'If it was though, I wouldn't be doing anything wrong by cracking the door and taking a quick peek....' My thoughts eventually got out of hand. I could feel myself begin to get hot, I grew harder and harder thinking about it, I had to peek. I turn the knob and stop before the door opens. 'I like this girl, and really think I should show her a little more respect then perving on her.' I lift my hand off the door knob and step back from the door leaving both me and my boner disappointed-- 'Good things come to those who wait' I reminded myself. I head back to the recording room to wait for her while she finishes changing.  
End POV

Your POV  
I slip the tshirt over my head, and instantly all I can smell is Mark, 'I won't complain. When I go to sleep tonight it'll be kinda like we're cuddling because all I'll be able to smell is him.' The boxes quickly follow afterwards. I swipe my clothes from off the floor, and head out of the room. Mark must be back in his recording room. 'I don't wanna disturb him while he's recording. I'll just go down stairs and wait.' I walk down the dimly lit staircase, when I notice something out of my eye tucked away in the corner. It's a keyboard. 'Wow, he plays piano, I'm impressed. I'm sure he wouldn't mind if I turned down the sound and fooled around for a bit while he's recording.' I sit down on the tiny stool tucked under the keyboard, and turn it on. A Yamaha keyboard not much different from the one I have at home. I decrease the volume-- only one song comes to mind, and I couldn't help myself. My fingers found their way to the appropriate keys and I opened my mouth. 

"I like your style, the way you dress, the way you smell...  
it's so intoxicating, I can't help myself. There's no one else,  
that makes me feel the way you make me feel.  
Gimme your lovin, gimme your love and all your time  
'cause I'm wanna give you, I'm gonna give you all of mine...  
Whenever you're ready baby I'm ready to be yours  
Just to let you know, this is what I want...  
I want The Titl....." 

I get a shiver down my spine as I feel something grab my shoulder ever so softly, but still startling when I'm lost in my own little world. I love over my shoulder to see Mark standing behind me, looking down-- he was watching me play. I jump up and tuck the stool back under the keyboard. "I'm sorry, I uh--..." He pulls the stool back down from under the keyboard. "Please, don't stop playing" he requests. I just stood there and stared at the keyboard. I didn't know what to do. Although I wanted to play, and wanted to sing I don't know if I was just embarrassed from him catching me off guard like that, or if because the song I was singing is partly about how I feel. 'Please, continue.... for me?"  
I took a deep breath and sat back down, brought my fingers to the keys again and picked it up mid chorus. 

"Whenever you're ready baby, I'm ready to be yours.  
Just to let you know, this is what I want..  
I want The Title.  
I wanna be known as your girl ....  
I wanna kick it with you like your best friend  
so let a girl come in your world  
I wanna be your lady...

The Title.  
I wanna be known as your girl ....  
I wanna kick it with you like your best friend  
so let a girl come in your world  
I wanna be your lady..."

I immediately felt sick and stopped playing. I felt like just in that song alone I poured my heart out to him. I barely knew him yet all these emotions I was feeling, and the very real feelings I had for him couldn't be ignored. It wouldn't be such a bad thing, if we didn't live 20 hours apart.  
I felt a soft kiss on the top of my head. "I can see why you're auditioning for Juiliard. You have so much love for music, it really does show. Also you're one of the few armature singers I've heard that could make me feel like they had a real connection to the song they were preforming. I'm telling you, if you can hit an audience like you just wowed me, you belong in Juiliard."  
'He's probably just being nice.'

I shut off the keyboard, I've made myself sick enough for one night.  
I walk over to his L shaped red leather sofa, and just collapse into it. I lay back, and just stare off into space. 'What am I going to do? He's completely my type! He makes me laugh harder then anyone I've ever met, he's charming and sweet not to mention he is gorgeous! However, when I'm with him, especially when he's holding me and we're sharing an intimate moment... I'm the happiest I've been since dad died. That's says a lot. This is exactly what I didn't want to do, I didn't want to get involved with a guy while I was here. I can feel it, I'm really starting to like Mark, and that really scares me.

"You okay?" I hear Mark question. I seem to come to, and notice him sitting right next to me. "Yeah, I'm alright, just have a lot of my mind." Mark just runs his fingers through my hair, as if to try and relax me. "Well, I hope you're thinking about food, because I just ordered Chinese." I just managed to break a smile. 'This is exactly what I'm talking about... even when I have a boatload on my mind that feels like weights on my shoulders, he makes me laugh and it's as if he lifted those weights. There's no question, I am really am growing some intense feelings for this guy.... so what now?'

-Later That Evening-  
There was a knock on the door. I jumped up and took a peek out the peek hole. "Mark, it's the Chinese guy." I shouted to him. I can hear Mark start howling from the bathroom. Seconds later, Mark rushes out, and grabs some money off the coffee table and opens the door. I take a seat back down on the sofa and send a text to my mother. "Sorry I haven't kept in contact with you much, like I said I would. I'm safe and having a good time. I'll be home in a week, so don't miss me too much! Love you!" 

Mark sits down beside me, and places the food on the table. "You racist!" I just give him a nudge, "No I'm not." He nudges me back, "yes you are, calling the guy by this ethnicity, some might see that as being racist, you racist." I give him a finally nudge, "That's not what I meant and you know it haha. I meant he's a guy that's delivering our Chinese food." We lean up and begin to open up boxes of various food items. "Racist.' Mark mutters under his breath. We both have a bit of a laugh. "I can't be racist, I like you and you're half Korean, so don't you start." Mark, sets his plate of food back down on the table, and just stares at me. The sickening feeling was back, I really didn't wanna tell him I had feelings for him already, and if I did wanna tell him, being the first to say it wasn't exactly how I pictured it. 

It was quiet. Neither one of us really knew what to say at that moment. I foolishly just told the guy I had feelings for him, and he's silent. "Do you wanna... I don't know, maybe make this official?" I look up at Mark, he was blushing, as was I. "What, do you mean?" I questioned. He took my hand, wrapped his arm around my shoulder and pulled me close to him. "I felt something for you since the first time we kissed. You're different. You're not some obsessed fangirl, and with you, I can just be Mark, I don't have to be Markiplier. I like that, and every minute I spend with you, I can appreciate our connection more and more, and when we're not together-- I still find myself thinking about you. You're the first girl I've felt something for since my last relationship a few years ago and I don't want to ignore that." I just leaned into him and rest my head on his shoulder. "You don't strike me as a guy who opens up about his emotions." I wrapped my arm around him and gave him a good squeeze. "You're perfect, you know that!" I lifted my head up to him and gave him a peak on the cheek. "I know. I'm just simply amazing" he joked. We had another good laugh at finally decided to dig in before the food got cold. Although, I never did give him an answer.I was never much for Chinese food but it was filling. After we finished eating it was somewhat silent. I had to keep myself busy, so I began to put the left overs in the fridge and wash our dishes. I turned around to find Mark standing in the doorway.

"I shouldn't have asked, It was too soon and I'm sorry." I didn't really know what to say. I didn't want Mark to feel as if I was lying about liking him, or that I didn't feel that same way he does for me. I wrapped both arms around his neck and held him. "It wasn't too soon. It's apparent we both feel the same but, I'm going home in a few days... I just don't want to get hurt anymore so then I already will when I go back to Washington without you. It's one thing to leave behind a summer fling, but to leave behind someone that I have genuinely grown to care for is going to be even more difficult." He held me tight and I never felt more safe then I did right there and then in his big, strong arms. "I'll make it a point to come and see you whenever I can. Even if it's only for a few days. I really do want to see what can come out of this. You don't just forget about someone you managed to make a strong connection with. Especially for me, being famous it's difficult to meet girls. I don't know who actually like's Mark or who wants Markiplier. With you, I can just be Mark, and that means more to me then you probably realize. I give you my word, I will do whatever I can to make us work, even if it's gotta be long distance for now at least." I couldn't believe my ears. 'I've known this guy for a matter of a few days, and he already feels this strongly? Maybe I don't quite understand what it's like for him...' 

 

We locked eyes, and the look in his eyes was the same look you'd get from a child when they find out Santa isn't real. I could tell having a steady relationship was something important to him, all his friends were settling down, getting married and with his status it made falling in love extremely difficult. It wasn't that I didn't want to say yes, I was just scared to. I had so much stress going on in my life, I was scared a boyfriend would just add more. Never mind a boyfriend who I couldn't be around all the time. I was at a lose for words, and didn't know if I should say yes, or if I should say no. My silence caused Mark to turn around and head back off to the living room, but before he walked away he muttered something it sounded as though he said "We didn't meet by chance, you know."  
It reminded me of a conversation Dad and myself had when I had my heart broken for the first time. I can still remember his words so clearly, and in truth I don't think I'll ever forget them. He said " When we lose one blessing, another is often most unexpectedly given in it's place. We never meet anyone by accident, they are meant to cross our path for a reason; be it a blessing or a lesson. One day someone will walk into your life and make you see why it never worked out with anyone else. If you can take anything out of this conversation make it this: you never lose by loving, you only lose by holding back." Those words never made complete sense to me until this moment. 'Even once he's gone, he's still giving me words of wisdom.' 

I left the kitchen and chased Mark back into the living room, he sat there on the sofa in a slump. He looked rather depressed, and I knew it was my fault. I genuinely felt bad, but hopefully what I had in mind would more then make up for it. I silently walked from the kitchen, behind the sofa and rested my hands on his shoulders. I leaned in and whispered in his ear "It's official." I gradually worked my hands from his shoulders down his chest, rubbing him slowly and softly up and down his rock hard body, giving him little kisses on his cheeks and neck. He'd make little groans, and I knew he enjoyed it. Out of know where, Mark jumped up off the couch, which caught me by surprise. "I'm sorry if you weren't enjoying that!" He rushes towards me, and picks me up, he had his arms cradling me under my ass, my legs wrapped around his waist and arms around his neck. He pushed me up against a wall, taking my arms from around his neck, and placing them above my head-- holding them there with one and, with such a force. He ignored my lips and instantly started kissing all over my neck. I knew where this was leading, and I felt powerless to stop it. His one hand worked down the side of my body, inducing nothing but goosebumps. I quivered at his very touch. I wanted his hands all over my body. This lips moved and this hands found their way to the hem of my shift, and he lifted my shirt right up and off of me, leaving me in my bra. His lips worked down from my neck to along my chest. He finally let go of my hands, squatted down and forcefully pulled down my boxers. He quickly stood back up, lifted me and promptly tossed me on the sofa. He took off his tshirt before crawling on top of me. His hands worked my torso, while his lips worked my neck. Before I knew it we was trying to pull down the cups of my bra with one hand, and then I felt his other hand brush up against the outside of my panties. The way he was positioned I could feel his boner pressing up against my leg. "Mark..." I gasped. He must have taken that as a good thing, because he didn't stop what he was doing, 

"I want this, I do but not right now... not like this....I'm a virgin." Almost instantaneously he got off me. "Fuuuuck!. I-I'm sorry, I am, I'm sorry." Before I could say anything he picked his shirt up off the floor, and walked up his iron stairs. 

There I was, laying half naked on a couch in a silent apartment. My heart was still pounding. It felt as though it could beat out of my chest at any moment. I just had the most erotic moment of my life, yet I wanted to cry. 'Is he angry? Maybe I shouldn't have let it get that far, but I couldn't help it. This is the exact reason I tried to avoid him at the beginning of the night. I was scared to be alone with him because of what I might do.' If sex wasn't something my parents taught me was to be shared between two people in love, I probably would have given it up in the heat of the moment.

Regardless that was my choice, and I stand by it but I still feel like shit. Here he is thinking he's going to get lucky and I shut him down midway. I don't blame him for being pissed off. 'I need to go apologize and explain.'  
I make my way up the dimly lite stairs, and knock on his recording room door, he didn't reply. I heard something from his bedroom. 'I guess he's trying to sleep, but if he's mad I don't want him going to bed pissed off at me.'  
***  
I knocked lightly on the door, I know he's in there but he isnt answering. 'Well he isn't getting away with being this immature!' I swung to door open and heard a girlish screech. Mark's face turned beet red and I realized what I walked into. He immediately attempted to cover up with a pillow, and I just laughed. "What's so funny?! I'll have you know for a guy, I'm above average." I just chuckled even harder and walked over to him. "I'm sure you're more then sufficient. I'm laughing at how 5 minutes ago you were ready to stick it in, and now you're trying to hide it." I sat down on the bed right beside him, and reached for the pillow. "(YN) What are you doing?" In one quick motion I exposed him. I leaned up to his ear "making it up to you." I whispered.

I pressed my lips firmly against his and slowly worked my way down moving over his neck, pecks, abs, waistline before finally taking his length into my mouth. I felt the tension building as I swirled my tongue around his throbbing manhood. I treated it as though it was a lollipop. Every time I heard him moan or groan I knew I had found a sweet spot and I focused on it, doing the little things I learned from previous relationships that guy liked. Before I knew it his hips began to make a small thrusting motion. "I'm gonna ---" he tried to tell me through his groaning. He tried to pull out of my mouth but I forced my head down as far as I could and picked up the pace until, I could feel the warm salty liquid filling my mouth and my throat. "That was incredible" he panted.

***  
He gave me a kiss on the forehead and laid there with a wide grin like a goofball. I asked him if he had mouthwash and he informed me he in fact had a spare tooth brush still in the packaging in the medicine cabinet. I crawled off his bed and went to the bathroom and I brushed my teeth. I came out of the bathroom where Mark met me midway in the hall. He hugged me from behind and walked me back to his bedroom. He tossed me on the bed and got on beside me. He was so affectionate. We just kissed and cuddled and eventually we fell asleep in each others arms

Your POV

I awoke in the early hours of the morning to a loud BOOM!  
It was nice that even through hours of tossing and turning like I usually tend to do, Mark still had a firm hold on me. I found our bodies wrapped around each other as if they were made to fit together. I silently laid there for a moment until I heard the boom again. I lightly wiggled my way out of Mark's firm grip, and went over to his bedroom window. It looked as though there's a thunder storm. Bright flashes of light lit up the dark sky, and the crashing sound of the thunder felt as though it could shake the building. The rain was heavy and coming down in sheets. Yeah rain was something I could see in Washington all the time, but I was simply mesmerized. I always loved to watch a storm roll through. I turned around to find Mark sleeping through all the noise, and decided it was best not to wake him. I went to his bedside, and gave him a gentle kiss before leaving the room and heading downstairs. I walked into the kitchen to find it's only 5am. There's no way I could sleep with all the noise, so I made myself a cup of tea. I thought it'd be fun to go outside and watch the storm, so I took my tea out onto the balcony, and watched.

"Good morning beautiful" snapped me out of my trance. I looked back at the balcony door to find Mark standing there, his gaze set on me. I gave him a sweet yet slanted smile and beckoned him over with one finger before patting the chair beside me. He walked over, and we sat there in silence, holding hands just watching the rain fall. "I wanted to say I'm sorry about last night." He exhaled loudly as if there was more he wanted to add to that. "I want you to know, I'm not like that. I mean of course I'm like that, I'm a man, we all are. What I'm trying to say is sex isn't everything and I'm willing to wait until you're ready." You can tell there was sincerity in his voice when he said that, he really will wait until I'm ready. 'There aren't many guys like that, that's why my ex broke up with me, because I wasn't ready to put out. Mark really is, something special.' "I'm chilly" I cried, Mark stood up, took my hands and helped me up off the chair. He pulled me close and wrapped his arms around me in a sweet embrace. "Why don't we go make some breakfast then." I just nodded as we headed inside. 

Standing in the kitchen, we looked through the fridge and cupboards, trying to decide what we wanted. Mark pulled a box out of one of the cupboards. "How about pancakes?" I sighed and pulled out some milk and eggs from the fridge. "If we're having pancakes, we're doing this right. None of that box crap, we're doing it homemade." He looked at my like a confused puppy. "But, I can't cook..." I just laughed, as did he. I told him what we'd need and be helped by gathering various items from around the kitchen. I showed him the way my mother taught me, and promised these will be the best pancakes he's ever had. "Well, I don't know about that... Ihop's is pretty great." I took the whisk out of the bowl and flicked it at his bare chest. We laughed at how childish we were being, but who cares we were having fun. I tore a paper towel off the rack, and wiped the mix from off his chest. He kissed my forehead and left me in the kitchen. Within about 20 minutes the apartment was filled with the glorious scent of pancakes. I just finished putting them on a plate before smothering them with butter and syrup. I sprinkled a bit on icing sugar over top and served it with a side of fruit salad that I whipped up. I can hear Mark screaming upstairs, no doubt he's recording an apology video for not uploading the previous night. 'I guess Youtube is to him, what music is to me.'

Shortly after I can hear the footsteps of someone walking around upstairs, and then the silliness started. "Something smells great!" Mark sang rushing down the stairs. He takes a seat at the table, and I set down breakfast in front of both our chairs and take my own seat across the table from him. He just glanced at it and poked the pancakes with his fork. "You trying to make me fat?" I just smirk and shook my head from side to side. "I'm gonna have to work out double time after this."   
*BOOM*  
Yet another loud crash of thunder, and suddenly, the lights went out. "Well, there goes my plans for dinner" Mark joked. He got up from his seat, and went back into the kitchen leaving me at the table alone. Seconds later he comes back out, and sets something down on the table. "Candles?" Mark sparked a match and lit both the candles. The dim yet romantic lighting illuminated the room. We sat in silence, yet made conversation through our eyes. Just the way he looked at me made me weak. I lingered on every word he spoke, and melted every time that perfect smile peeked out from behind his sweet lips. I felt I was in a dream which shortly became a nightmare when I realized this would soon have to come to an end. Mark must have seen the dread on my face, and immediately rushed to my side. He squatted down to eye level "What's wrong?" I couldn't help myself, I collapsed into his shoulders and I cried my little heart out. "It just hurts that I have to leave soon. It's not fair" I wailed. Mark tucked the hair behind me ear, and whispered "So, why don't you stay." 

He held me tight while I tried my best to console myself. 'It wasn't fair, I really like this guy and for once my life felt perfect and it all had to come to an end.' I had a thought occurred to me that really made my heart pound. 'This trip is no longer about coming out of my shell, this trip has very rapidly become about being with Mark. I was the happiest I've ever been with him, he brought that out in me.' 

"(YCN) isn't going to want to stay, she has another trip planned. If I don't go home with her, how else am I suppose to get home. Not only that, but we're only staying at Arin's because her boyfriend know's him-- I'm sure once (YCN) leaves I wouldn't be welcomed there anymore." I sniffled and tensed up at the thought of having to face an end to this unfair reality. "Leave that to me. If she wants to go home, don't worry about it. I'll order you a plane ticket home for the end of Summer, and you can stay here, if you like." I tightened my grip on Mark, like my life depended on it. Hearing those words made my heart flutter like 1,000 butterflies were giving me kisses. "We'll work it out, I promise."


	9. I Love You Too

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Full effect of this chapter, listen to the song Inside Your Heaven by Carrie Underwood

*Time Lapse- 1 Month Later* 

"....I've spent every day with Mark since the night we made it official. I don't think I've ever been this happy. I'm having the time of my life. Even better, I told (YC/N) about wanting to stay, and she spoke to Arin who said we're perfectly welcome to stay the entire summer. I think you'd really like him, mom. I think Dad would have really liked him too. I'm so excited for you guys to meet, anyway we've been chatting forever it seems. I'll let you go, I know you gotta get to work, so I'll call you in a few days...." -- "Okay, love you mom." I hung up the phone from chatting with my mother. It was nice to catch up with her. I've been so busy lately that I haven't really been calling.

(YC/N) was in the shower, and what better way to waste the morning then to screw around with the piano. I hopped off my bedside and ran to the studio space. 'Lately is seems all I wanna do is sing.'   
I dragged the keyboard over to the stool near the middle of the room, and set the mic up at a comfortable level, turned on the keyboard and sung my heart out. *Cue Media*

"I've been down but now I'm blessed.  
I felt a revelation, coming around.  
I guess it's right, it's so amazing.   
Every time I see you, I'm alive.   
You're all I got, you lift me up,  
The sun and the moon light, all my dreams are in your eyes."

"And I... wanna be inside your Heaven,  
take me to the place you cry from  
when a storm blows your way.  
And I... wanna be the earth that holds you.   
Every bit of air you're breathing in, a soothing wind,  
I wanna be inside your Heaven. "

I hear slow claps coming from the door way. I look up to see (YC/N) is out of the shower, and listening. I continued to play.

"When we touch, when we love,  
The stars line up , the wrong becomes undone.  
Naturally, my soul surrenders,  
the sun and the moon light, all my dreams are in your eyes"

"And I... wanna be inside your Heaven  
take me to the place you cry from,  
when a storm blows your way.  
And I... wanna be the earth that holds you.   
Every bit of air you're breathing in, a soothing wind,  
I wanna be inside your Heaven."

I look back up to see everyone standing in the door, watching. (YC/N) looked as though she wanted to cry. Seeing that, made me feel as though I did.

"When minuets turn to days and years,  
if mountains fall I'll still be here,  
holding you until the day I die.   
I... wanna be inside your Heaven.....  
take me to the place you cry from,  
WHEN A STORM BLOWS YOUR WAY"

"And I... wanna be inside your Heaven"

"Take me to the place you cry from,  
when the storm blows your way"

"And I... wanna be inside your Heaven,  
take me to the place you cry from,   
when a storm blows your way.  
And I, wanna be the earth that holds you.   
Every bit of air you're breathing in, a soothing wind,  
I wanna be inside your Heaven."

I stood up, from the keyboard, it was pure silence, until (YC/N) broke it.   
"Arin, gimme a camera. (Y/N) Do that again!" She demanded. I couldn't hide my smile, it felt great to hear Miss. Hard-to-impress say she wants me to do it again. I took a deep breathe and sighed before taking a seat back on the stool. I look up from the keyboard to see Arin standing there with a camera. There was a blinking little red light and I realized what they want me to do They want me to do my audition tape. Although it wasn't the song I initially wanted, this felt right.

"Hi, my name is (Y/N) (YL/N) and I'll be singing Inside Your Heaven by Carrie Underwood."   
I placed my fingers back down on the keyboard, and opened my mouth. This time by the time I finished singing, (YC/N) was actually crying. "When are you gonna tell him?" Suzy asked. I was a little confused, "What do you mean... tell who what?" (YC/N) whipped the tears from her rosy cheeks and squealed "You're in love!" 'Love...' the word made me smile like no other. "What are you talking about.. I'm not in love...?" I cried to play coy, but I don't know if I was doing that because I didn't want anyone to know, or if I was trying to convince myself otherwise. I just looked down at my feet and my heart felt like it had wings as I mentally reminisced memories I shared with Mark. I flushed before admitting, "Okay, okay... I love him. You're right." A calm stillness filled the air, as warmth filled my heart. 'I'm in love, with Mark Edward Fischbach!' I could really only beam with delight at the thought.   
"Yuck, this is so sweet I can feel myself getting cavities" Arin piped before walking off. Suzy chased him, saying something along the lines of "Shut up, you dick" and "You remember what it was like when we fell in love, don't you?"

(YC/N) walks in the room and pulls another stool up beside me. "So are you gonna tell him?"   
I slouched in my chair, and leaned my head against the keyboard. I thought long and hard before finally finding the right words-- "I don't know." It was a vague response and clearly not what (YC/N) was expecting based on her puzzled expression. "I don't know if i can. Saying those 3 words, although small are powerful. There's no going back after you make that choice to say them, and it's not something you should say lightly. I'd be in a more venerable state then I already am, especially if I'm the first to say them." I began to tear up thinking about the possibility of confessing my love to Mark and it not being returned. "What if he doesn't feel the same and we wasted all this time for nothing? What If...." I was cut off. (YC/N) wrapped her arm around me an held me. "I know falling in love is scary but love means to give someone your heart and giving them the power to break it, but trusting them they won't. Do you trust him?" I tried my best to whip my tears, I swallowed my pride and in a hushed tone replied "More than anything." Our chat was interrupted by a knock on the door door stairs. "(Y/N) Mark's here!" Arin shouted. I jumped up, and ran to the bathroom. I looked myself in the mirror, trying to fix this mess of a face I made when I decided to start crying. It took me a minute to calm myself. 'You're over-thinking. Things have been going great with Mark, you have nothing to worry about. You love him, and if he doesn't yet, maybe one day he'll love you in return." I convinced myself things were fine, before going to the bedroom to grab my tote bag with my overnight stuff.   
'Love is giving someone your heart and the power to break it but trusting they wont...' those words were burned into my mind while heading downstairs.

His voice greeted me followed by a smile and then a kiss. "Well hello baby." -- "Don't you treat me like one of your angel statues, Mark Fischbach!" I pointed my finger, and pressed it firmly on the tip of his nose. "Boop." I giggled, and smirked. "I see you've finally watched some of my videos." -- "Well I figured it was about time. I watched one of your amnesia playthrough's last night. Not sure which, but you scream like a bitch." He smirked at me, and took my tote bag from my hands. We headed out the door, and it was locked behind us. "So, what's on the agenda today?" Mark thought about it for a moment, "I was actually hoping we could just kick back at home today. Maybe order out, watch a movie and then maybe later...." Mark began to rub my leg.. It gave me chills, I turned my head to say something, but he continued "I'd like to do a live stream, together. We've been together a month already, and I don't want the fans to feel I'm keeping a secret. I think it's high time to break some hearts and let the fan girls know I'm off the market. How does that sound?" I was relieved to see he wasn't playing at the sex thing. I already feel bad enough making him wait, I'd only feel worse if he pressured me. However, I couldn't get passed how easily he said 'time to break some hearts.' That, kinda worried me, like it was no big deal he'd be crushing some poor girl... but then again, there was a fine line between dream and reality. 'These girls dream of one day being with him, where as for me he's my realtiy, and I'm his.' I shook the thought off. Thinking of it like that soothed me.   
"That sounds like a great idea" I said in approval, and we began to head back to Mark's.

We finally arrived back at Mark's.I was surprised to see he actually made an effort to clean up for once. "You know, I'm here so often you might as well make me a key" I joked. He just laughed, and actually agreed with that. "So, you said you're down to do that live stream with me?" It was nice that he was ready to tell the internet he's a taken man. In a way, it made me feel special and shamelessly I was kinda proud that I was the girl that within a few hours hundreds of thousands of girls were going to envy. "Mmhmm, I sure did handsome." Mark tossed my tote bag onto the the recliner chair. "Great. Gimme a minute, I'm gonna go post the live stream announcement on my social media pages." He trotted his way upstairs and I found myself plopping my ass on the sofa. I reached for the television remote, and his PS4 controller. Quickly I found my way to Netflix. "Babe! Let's watch Pulp Fiction" I screamed from the living room. Mark screamed back down to me with "whatever you want, beautiful." 'I really never get tired of hearing that.' Pulp Fiction was a classic and easily one of my all time favourites.

Although it was only early afternoon we cuddled on the couch together and enjoyed it. I had my head resting on on his shoulder, and had his arm wrapped around me. The easiest way to describe is was, I felt as if he was caressing my very soul. The movie finished, even though I hadn't seen it in years it's still just as great as I remember. I took a deep breath, signed and snuggled up closer to Mark. I felt as if I didn't tell him now, I probably never would. He tightened his hold on me, and being the good boyfriend that he was, Mark could easily sense something was wrong. "Is something on your mind baby?" He pushed the hair out of my eyes and tucked it behind my ears. 'Nothing's wrong, everything is just so perfect.' I looked up and smiled at him lightly shaking my head. "No. I'm just relishing this moment. I love you. ... a-and I ... like this. It feels right, you know"

There was an awkward silence that filled the air. I felt as if my little add on there wasn't enough to save my ass from the slip up I just about made. "Oh. Yeah. Yeah, I know what you mean." He held me even tighter as if his life depending on it. 'He's the one that seems like he has something on his mind.' He pulled his arm from around my neck, and instead took my hand. "I want you to know, being with you is the happiest I've been in a very long time. I feel as though you like me for me, and I absolutely love you for you...." I stared at him, with a blank look on my face. 'W-what'd he just say...'   
Mark then continued, "There's been something I've wanted to tell you for a few days, and well I'm not entirely sure how to go about it, so I'll just come out with it. (YN,) I-I think I've fall in love with you."   
My eyes widened, and I clutched on to his arm, and I pleaded "please, don't say that if you only THINK you are!" -- "You're right I shouldn't have said that. All I know is I'm a better man because of you, and I don't think I have... I do... I-I do love you, (YN.) My heart was pounding so hard, I could hear it in my ears. It felt as though I could feel it thundering against my rib cage. "Well, say something...." I couldn't say anything though, I was speechless. I knew I loved him in return, but I wasn't ready to tell him that, so I did the only thing I could think of.

***

I sat up, and positioned myself in a way in which I could reach behind him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and I kissed him. The spark I felt when our lips touched was enough to make my hairs stand on end. Our lips parted ever so slightly, and our tongues danced, and chased each other. Mark began to run his hands long my body. One running slowly down my side, and the other wrapped around me as he gently groped my ass. I quivered, and shook so violently at his taste and his touch. I craved for more. The quivering was enough to put a halt to our actions. ." I-I'm sorry. I'll stop." Mark removed his hands, but no-- not this time. His kisses were sweet, and his touch, gentle.   
I had a taste of honey, and I was sure that this was it. I slammed Mark's back against the sofa, and crawled up onto him, straddling him. "W-what... what are you doing, (YN?)" I leaned into him, and took a hold of his hand. "I want you to touch me." I firmly placed his hand against my chest. The look on his face was as if he were a child about to get in trouble. "Are you sure?" I looked him into those beautiful brown eyes, bit my bottom lip and nodded my head.

That was the only reassurance he needed, I felt his strong hands begin to message my breasts, through my shirt. He leaned into my shoulder and began to suck, nibble and kiss at my neck. I could feel my blood begin to heat up and travel to various places. I began to unbutton his red flannel shirt, allowing my fingers to roam and explore his beautifully sculpted body as his hands found their way under my shirt, and began to explore mine. We kissed passionately while we let out hands roam freely. He finally found his way to the back of my bra and unhooked it. He slipped my shirt over my head and I slid my bra from off my shoulders. He kissed his way down from my lips, to my neck and lovingly caressed my breasts with his lips. The subtle licks and kisses were enough to turn my legs to jello. That's all it took, my body was slowly surrendering to him. I shivered as his hands lightly caressed my every inch. The warmth and tingling sensation I was feeling was complete ecstasy. I could bare it no longer. I leaned into his ear and in a hushed tone I requested, "make love to me, Mark."

He picked me up off the sofa, and carried me bridal style up the stairs and into his bedroom.   
He placed me on his bed, and there I laid, just a girl, ready to become a woman.   
Mark slowly began to pull down my shorts. Kissing down my belly until he reached my panties.   
He payed a lot of attention to my body language, and when I let out my first real moan he knew it was time. My body was ready. Again, he asked "There's no turning back, are you positive?"   
At this point, I had never been so sure of anything in my life. My soft "mmhmm" was reassuring, and he left my side for only a moment to go to his bedside table. I closed my eyes, trying to focus on my breathing. I was already panting and nothing had happened yet, my nerves were getting to me, but I knew in my heart, this is what I wanted. The bed suddenly sank a bit, and the feeling of this warm skin against mine was comforting. "Are you ready?" I couldn't have asked for anyone more perfect. He was very attentive to my needs and comfort. Without saying a word, I grabbed him, and pulled his body on top. I was taken back when I realized, he was already completely in the nude. 'I guess this is it.' "Baby, you're wearing protection right?"-- "Of course. Now, relax."

The feeling of my silk panties being slid down my legs was almost paralyzing.   
I laid there, trying my best not to show fear, but I was terrified. Finally I felt the first step. Mark's lips were soft against my burning flesh as he passionately kissed at my inner thighs. He prepped me, just by soft kisses and licks in my lower region. He hit a sweet spot quite a few times which only made me grind my hips into his face, I could feel myself becoming more excited.   
The teasing seemed endless. I finally felt a movement, I opened my eyes to see Mark's face inches away from mine. "I'll be gentle, I promise." I wrapped my arms around him, and pulled him close to me. I held him, and dug my fingers into his back when I felt the penetration begin.   
A pain induced moan escaped my lips, and I felt it as I slowly opened for him. It amazed me how gentle a strong man like him can be. He treated me like fragile porcelain.   
He worked his way in inch by inch, and then back out the same way.

Within minutes the feeling of pain was quickly overshadowed by the sheer pleasure. I became less and less tense, allowing myself to relax every mussel. Mark and I locked eyes as he picked up speed. His face was red, and droplets of sweat had begun to form above his brow. I embraced him, kissing and sucking on his neck while running my fingers through his hair.   
His body began to tense up, I knew what was coming. I pleaded for him to try and hold off. He slowed down his pace, until finally I was feeling it too and then, we released. Mark's tired body collapsed into me, and I just held him.

***

We just laid there, and eventually he fell asleep. My mind was still racing, heart pounding, lower regions throbbing, I thought I should too, get some rest. I covered our naked bodies with the blanket at the end of the bed, and rolled over to face Mark. I laid there for another moment just staring at him. I snuggled into him, and gave his unconscious body a kiss on the lips. "I love you too." I whispered before finally falling asleep myself.

I awoke hours later to an empty bed. The sudden flashback to the hours prior consumed me. My immediate though was if that actually did happen. I could feel the cool wild from the open window kiss against my naked flesh and it hit me. I just committed one of the most ultimate sins by giving myself to another before marriage. However, I'd graciously accept being condemned to the 7th layer of hell, if that was the price I had to pay for my actions. It was worth it.... He is worth it.

I laid there with the my departed father's words being replayed like a broken record in the back of my mind. 'You don't lose by loving. You only lose by holding back.' Those words seemed to be permanently seeped into my very core. I did exactly what I wanted to do. Wait until I was in love before giving my body as a sacrifice. Although I wasn't religious, I felt as if various eyes from above were looking at me, judging me but, at least I didn't hold back. I rolled over and noticed the alarm clock reading 5:18PM. 'Holy Shit, I've been sleeping for like the last 3 hours!' I finally dragged myself out of the warm and comfortable bed. I found Mark's robe on the back of his bedroom door and being that my clothes were mostly downstairs, it was my only option. I made my way downstairs

"Do I hear the footsteps of my beautiful princess!?" --'oh great, yet another play through reference. Still, very sweet.' I couldn't help myself but blush. Mark sat comfortably on the couch so I snuck up behind him and drafted my arms around him from behind, gently nibbling on his earlobe. "Is someone ready for round 2, already?" I just chucked and crawled over the back of the sofa, landing on top of him. "Sorry handsome, I'm still recovering from round 1." He couldn't have possibly expected me to be ready for a second go. Of course, that's not to say I'd never sleep with him again, quite the contrary actually. It was a magical experience, and I'm so grateful to have shared it with him. "Hey, I got a surprise for you," he cried out. Mark stood up and started rustling around in his jean pockets until he found what he was looking for; a set of silver keys. "I don't get it? What are the keys for?" He placed them in my hand and explained. "Well, I was thinking about what you said... how you're here so often that you might as well have keys. I know you meant it as a joke but I actually went out and got you a set of keys made for the building and the apartment. That way, if you ever just wanted to swing by and I don't know, surprise me you can." I didn't exactly see a need for me to have keys to his place, it's not like I'd ever show up unannounced... regardless, it was still a very sweet gesture.

Around 8:00 we had just finished dinner, nothing fancy just pizza. Mark went upstairs to start preparing for the live steam and I got dressed again. I was getting sort of nervous. Mark had told me quite a few times how great his fan base is, however I didn't know what kind of response to expect, especially when his fan girls find out he has a girlfriend. I could only hope people will be happy for us and still support him and his channel. Mark called for me from up stairs letting me know everything is good to go, so I joined him in his recording room. He signed into his twitch account and already before the stream had started there were thousand upon thousands of people already there, waiting for it to begin.

"Hello everyone, my name is Markiplier and I'm joined here with..." I was just looking at me wearing a smirk on his face. "That's your cue." He both had a good laugh "OH! Haha. Hi guys, I'm (YN.)" I flashed a sweet smile to the camera. I felt so strange, it was just me and Mark in this room but yet, there were thousands of people watching our every movement. "Well, like I put on twitter and Facebook, this won't be a regular live steam as I do have a special announcement, but that's gonna wait. I thought we could do a catch up live stream so I can touch base with you all and see your game recommendations and also tell you about special projects I'll be involved with in the near future." I couldn't believe how natural this was for Mark. I couldn't get over how ridiculous I felt to me talking to a camera, knowing there were tons of people who could see and hear me but yet there was only the two of us in the room.

He spent the next 40 minutes talking about upcoming video's he's done with other youtubers and looking into some game recommendations that were suggested by fans. He also told them about a charity event he'll be attending in 2 weeks in North Carolina. Of course I couldn't help but notice all the comments "who's she?" Or "what's her YouTube channel?" There only seemed to be 2-3 comments out of thousands made that happened to ask if we were together. I sat quietly just allowing Mark to do his thing. "Now before we end this, I'd like to share with you guys some really exciting news...." Mark leaned back in his chair and did the whole yawn and stretch, before his arm made it's final resting place on my shoulder and he pulled me in closer to him. I just turned to him and giggled, "you're such a nerd."-- "yeah, but you like it." I couldn't help but flush. Almost everything this man said or did made me blush or smile. His fans are a smart group of people, they caught on really quickly. The chat was flooded with "OMG YOU HAVE A GIRLFRIEND!??!1!" or an endless amount of sad faces. "Some of you, if you live in the LA area anyway may have seen us around, but yes actually, this beautiful girl right her, well, she's my girlfriend. We've been seeing each other for a little over a month now, and since you are all a really big and important part of my life, I thought it best to share the news." Almost instantaneously there was a decline in the number of audience members. 'I guess the fan girls didn't take the news to well.'  
With the last 5 minutes Mark did a Q&A and before he ended the broadcast we shared a kiss, live for the viewers.

"Well that went well." I said with a sigh. Mark seemed to just shrug it off but I was hoping I'd be a little more welcomed. He ran his hand softly across my leg as if to say "don't worry about it." Instead to simply said "to be honest, this is the exact reaction I expected, but don't worry. If they are real fans and not just fan girls, they'll come around. You're just as important to me as they are."  
What else could I do but smile. I don't want the fact that he now has a girlfriend to hinder the bond he shares with the community. However if he isn't worried about it, I won't be either.

The rest of the evening was spend watching Mark pre-record videos. He seemed to want me to be involved but after earlier I didn't want to. This was all still so new to me but, I guess on the other hand it was no different then preforming a musical piece. Our performance just differs in terms of content. I did join Mark for one recording. We played Tug The Table which he did record but he promised he wouldn't upload it unless I gave him the go ahead.

Finally to end the night we settled down on the couch and watched another movie. To my surprise Mark actually owned Clockwork Orange, which shamelessly was another masterpiece I absolutely enjoyed, up until I fell asleep. I was awoken to Mark tucking me into bed. "I'm gonna go edit some of those videos from earlier. I'll come to bed soon." He gently placed a soft kiss on my cheek before exiting the room, leaving me to fall back asleep.


	10. Don't You Want Me?

Your POV

*Four Weeks Later*

"Mark's coming home today, are you excited?" (YC/N) asked.   
"Of course I'm beyond excited, it's been about 2 weeks since I seen him".   
Finally the day had arrived when Mark will be returning home from his charity event, in North Carolina. Two weeks was simply to long to be away from him, I was just so thrilled he's finally coming back today, so we can spend as much time as possible together before I have to go home.   
"So, you're going to see him later then?" I thought about it for a moment before replying. "Well, I was thinking I'd just let him call me when he's already settled back at home, but maybe I'll swing by and surprise him. His plane should be landing soon." With this thought in mind, I rushed around to get ready. It'll be both a nice surprise for him to see me welcoming him home, and nice for me to see him. 'I hope I can make it to his place before he does. I'll surprise him.... in my underwear! As soon as he opens the door, I'll just be laying on his couch, waiting for him. Hehehe this'll be so much fun!'  
End POV

Mark's POV

'Home Sweet Home.'   
The mundane apartment door was almost too comforting. It was great to be in North Carolina; meeting some fans and being involved with an incredible charity but it's so good to be home.   
I stepped into the dark, draft apartment and set my luggage down by the door. 'The only thing I wanna do right now is relax. I'll give (Y/N) a call in a little bit, and see if she wants to go see a movie tonight.' I kicked off my shoes, and immediately, worked my ass into that familiar butt grove I had made on the couch. I sat there for at least a good hour recording some Skate 3, before there was a knock on the door. 'Aw, there's my beautiful girl!' I got up, and answered the door, but I didn't expect what I was faced with. 

 

"Hello, Mark." That voice... that face... not something I wanted to see again in my lifetime.   
"Barbra! What, are you doing here?" She just laughed it off, completely avoiding the question, inviting herself in. "How'd you get this address, and what brings you here?" Again, that laugh I once loved so much, absorbed the room. "You seem to forget, we do have mutual friends, Mark." She wandered around the main floor of my apartment, looking at every little detail in the room. Once again I demanded, "What are you doing here? You need to leave!" She just flashed me a smirk, and laid her fiery gaze on me. "Well, I was in LA visiting some friends, and though I'd swing by to... catch up." I knew very well that's not why she was here. 'What could she possibly want from me after all this time!?' -- "So, I hear you're now famous on YouTube. Congrats on that" she added  
"I bet, you make quite a living from doing what you're doing." -- "Well, I make enough. Wait, look you need to leave, NOW!" I snapped.

She roamed around the sofa, before finally taking a seat and crossing her legs. "Why, Mark? Didn't you miss me? You don't really want me to go, do you...?" she purred as she pulled off her sweater, revealing a very tight and revealing tank top.I tried my best not to stare, and I believe I was successful. I tried to remain as calm as possible, but I was ready to really snap, "I have a girlfriend, Barbra. We had a thing once, and that's over. Now, I'll ask you one more time, leave or I'll call the police. You can't be here!" She looked furious, she grabbed her sweater and stood up, making her way towards me. "Why, are you expecting her?" Barbra, ran her hand down my chest, eventually coming to a halt once she reached my buckle of my belt. "Does she know, about what we use to be like Mark? Does she know how to please you, as much as me? Does she know the real ... you?" It's not like I was hiding anything from (Y/N) but a lot of Barbra and I's relationship was sexual. I pushed her hand off of me, "You don't need to know about our sex life, now get out!" Finally at this point, I was shouting. However, that didn't stop her. Before I could even open the door for her to leave she had be pinned to my sofa, straddling me. She forced her body into me, and her lips onto mine. She took both my hands and held them on her body.   
End POV

Your POV

I could hear the music from one of his games from outside the door, and I smiled. 'Mark's home!'   
I slipped my key into the door, to find the door wasn't locked, and I opened the door.   
I didn't have to even open it all the way to hear the sound of what sounded like light groans, and heavy breathing. 'What the fuck!?' I peeked my head in, to find some slut on the couch with Mark.  
My face began to burn, I started to sweat and I felt as though my heart sank into my gut, and it made me want to puke. 'How could he do this to me!' 

I scratched at my face, and rubbed my eyes, but no amount of rubbing would have held back the waterfall. Without saying a word, I turned around and ran. Tears streaming down my face, and such a sickening feeling, I felt as though I was going to pass out. I just ignored it, and kept running, leaving my broken heart at his door.   
End POV

 

Mark's POV

I felt an overwhelming pain in my groin, but she wasn't (Y/N.) This isn't right.   
I mustard up all the strength with in me to stand up which ended up with Barbra on the floor. She was smiling and giggling. "Don't pretend like you don't want me, Mark. I know you do." She pointed at my very apparent bulge hidden behind behind my jeans, and grinned.   
"No, I don't. We're two completely different people. What we had is over, and I suggest you accept that! Now, I'll give you 30 seconds to get the fuck out of my house or I will call the police."   
She glared at me, with these daggers in her eyes, before breaking out into an uproar in laughter. It was almost as if it were a game to her. I really didn't want to have to do this, but I gave her enough opportunities. I took my phone out of my pocket and began to dial. "Fine! Whatever, you'll NEVER find another girl like me!" Barbra went to the door, and opened it wide but stood there, staring at me as if I was going to have a change of heart. "Get out of my house!" I screamed. I charged the door, she flipped me the finger and shouted "Fuck you asshole!" before slamming the door.

I locked the door behind her, and I just couldn't wrap my head around what just happened, but through my thought process I thought I head something jingle. I opened my door, to find a set of keys lodged in my door's lock, with a key chain-- two owls, sitting on a tree branch holding wings.   
'(Y/N....)' I took the keys out of the door, and there was no mistaking it. These were her keys. This was the key chain I bought for her on our first date. I slammed the door, and slid down the wall, grabbing at my hair. 'Fuck!' I began a new call to (Y/N) and a recorded message greeted me,"The customer is unavailable, please try again later." I frantically hung up, and tried to call back getting the same thing. Finally I sent her a text. I waited a few minutes but got no response. I sent her a second message, but noticed neither of my messages showed as 'delivered.' 'Did she block my number?'

 

I had no idea what to do with myself, I paced around my living room back and forth. I knew (Y/N) was here, but I had no idea what she seen. I hope she seen that I was forcefully being held there, against my will. I hope she heard the numerous amount of times I told Barbra to leave. I hope she knows this isn't my fault. However she left without saying anything, and she won't respond to my calls or texts. "FUCK!" I screamed. I kicked at my coffee table, flipping it over and scattering it into pieces.   
I felt sick to my stomach, and needed to lay down before I puke. 

I awoke several hours later, my phone was ringing. I reached into my pocket and pulled out my phone. To groggy to see who was calling I answered, hoping it was (Y/N.)   
"Hello?" I was greeted to a frantic tone of a male voice, there was no mistake, it was Arin.   
"Dude, finally you answer! Look man, you better get over here, now." I jumped up off the sofa, there was no time to even consider why he wanted me over there in such a hurry but, the sickening feeling in my stomach told me it had something to do with (Y/N.)

Upon arrival it was quite. The silence wasn't at all comforting. "Where is she?" Arin just looked at Suzy, and they remained silent. Suzy, took a hold of my arm and leaded me into the living room. "Maybe you should sit down."--" I didn't want to sit down. I want to know where (Y/N) is!" No one was saying anything, which got me to panic. I started to hyperventilate, I knew it was bad. I bypassed the couch and ran up the stairs as fast as I could to the guest room. I couldn't open the door quick enough. I had always been so strong, but at that moment I had never felt such a pain. I sat down on the edge of the closest bed, staring at an empty room. The beds were still a mess, but she wasn't here and neither was either of their belongings. I could still smell her perfume in the air, but she was gone. My heart felt heavy, and I couldn't hold it back, so I broke down.

There was a light knock on the door, and I looked up to see Arin standing there.   
He walked in and sat down beside me, gently patting my back. "I don't know what happened, it's not my business but if you need to talk you know we're always here." He put something on my lap, and when I opened my eyes, I realized it was an envelope. Arin got up, and before exiting the room, said "She asked me to give you that." I whipped my face, and opened the envelope. It was a letter. 

"Dear, Mark; 

I let you in, and trusted you. Love is about giving someone your heart, and the ability to break it but trusting they won't. I want you to know, you didn't just break my heart. You broke me. The last 2 months have meant everything to me... YOU meant everything to me. I tried to give you my everything, and be all that you needed, but I guess it wasn't enough. I gave myself to you! You said you loved me, and even though I'm completely broken, I love you still. I wish more than anything I didn't. I feel so foolish and I'm beyond hurt. I hope you find what you're looking for, because it clearly wasn't me. 

Do NOT try to contact me, I want nothing to do with you. 

I hope she was worth it. "  
End Pov


	11. Love and Lie

*Time Lapse- 3 Weeks Later*

Your POV

"You really love him, don't you?"  
I quietly sobbed into my pillow, my mother sitting on the edge of my bed, gently rubbing my back.  
A simple 'yes' couldn't even begin to describe it. "You know how the moon only shines because it's reflecting the sun. That's him to me, I only shine because he's there" I feel so foolish. I didn't want to get involved with a guy, and now what, I've cried myself to sleep every night, asking God 'why?!'  
"Well, I don't know much about the moon and sun, but I do know the perfect remedy to a broken heart. Why don't you get yourself dressed and I'll take you for some frozen yogurt before they close."  
I couldn't believe her! She thinks that will fix everything?! She thinks that's gonna get me through the sleepless nights, the pounding in my head and the pain in my chest! "Just leave me alone." I rolled over and clutched onto another pillow.

I couldn't help but try and picture that I was hugging Mark. Although I tried my best it wasn't the same. 'What the fuck is wrong with me!? He cheated on me, and I still want to be with him. I know I deserve better, but I can't just let this go. Everything reminds me of him...' There was a knock on the door, I didn't even bother to use what little energy I had to tell mom to come in; so she let herself it. I laid there wallowing in self pity. "I know you want to be by yourself right now, but this came in the mail earlier. I'll just leave it on you dresser for you." I didn't bother to reply, 'I don't care that 'THIS' came in the mail. The only thing I want right now is something I can't have!' I began to sob uncontrollably. Sniffles and hyperventilating soon followed. "He said he loved me mom! Why would he do this to me?!" She stopped in her tracks, and came back to my bedside to hold and console me. "Everyone in your life is either a blessing or a lesson. Your father taught me that, I know know he told you the same. Maybe he was a lesson learned" she got to and took the piece of mail from off my dresser and handed it to me "maybe this is your blessing." I whipped my tears with the sleeve of my shirt and realized what this was. "It's from Juilliard ." I clutched the letter in my hand, I didn't know what to expect. I hesitantly opened the letter.

"Dear, (YN);

Congratulations! It gives me tremendous pleasure to inform you, you have been granted admission...."

I didn't need to know what the rest of it said, I didn't care. Is this a dream?  
Mom, spread her arms wide for a congratulatory hug. "I'm not going." I crumbled the letter, and tossed it into my trash can. "I have no reason to Mom. The only reason I got in was because I was singing a song that meant something to me. I was singing about him. There's no way I can go to that school and they can get the same performance out of me." The smile on my mothers face quickly faded, and shame replaced her smile. "Your father would probably smack you for talking so stupid. This has been your dream since 5th grade, and you've worked so damn hard for it. I can't believe you're saying you're not going because of some idiot, who you're too good for anyway."  
That was the last thing I remember her saying before she left the room. I oned out midway through her rant. 'She just doesn't understand. How can I go? My heart has always been in music, but now... it lays with him. They only accept the best of the best, and I was my best... because of Mark.'  
For the first time in a long time, I kneeled down at my bedside, folded my hands together and I prayed. I prayed for a sign. "What should I do? Dad...? God...? Please, someone give me a sign as to what I should do! I'm so lost, and really confused. I need some guidance."  
End POV

Marks POV  
"Hello everyone, my name is Markiplier. Thank you for taking the time out of your evening to attend this last minute live stream. I'm gonna make this fairly short, so I'm sorry if you were expecting a game play or something.  
I just wanted to take the time to really thank you guys so much for deciding I was worth your time, and getting me to where I am today. It truly means so much to me, it's been an incredible journey.  
However, in light of recent events I've decided it's time to call it a wrap.  
I no longer have the motivation I need to continue."

The chat went insane, I was disappointing so many people. I was instantaneously changing so many lives, that I've been saving. But who's gonna save me?

"I owe you guys an explanation, but I can't right now. I promise, I will upload a goodbye video in the near future with an explanation."

Tears began to flow down my cheeks, as I said farewell to the now, second love of my life.

"Once again, thank you for all your love and support. You are all truly my hero, but tonight you guys can't save me. I'm nothing without her."

I waved my final goodbye to the camera, and ended the broadcast.  
Something I've said I'll do for as long as I can just came to an abrupt end. Slowly I begin to feel as if I have the weight of the whole world on my shoulders. 'She's everything I never knew I needed.'

Seconds after ending the stream, my phone was ringing. It was Arin. 'What does he want?'

"Dude, you better not do anything stupid. What the fuck was that about...?" --- "How did yo...?'  
Arin then explained "I follow you on twitch. I get email notifications when you start streaming. I got an email and had nothing better to do with my time. Now talk to me." Although I wasn't much for talking on the phone, I sat there, and vented. I told Arin everything, and surprisingly he sat there silently, just listening allowing me to vent to him. "If you want my honest opinion, I think you should go after her. She needs to know what happened. For all you know, it's ripping you both apart."  
Of course the thought of chasing after her occurred to me, but I wouldn't even know where to begin or how to go about it. "Let me talk to her cousin. I'll explain everything, and see if she'd be willing to help us out. I'll give her a call tomorrow." I couldn't understand the use in chasing after her. I'd go to Washington, and then what? Get the door slammed in my face? The letter clearly stated it, she wants nothing to do with me.  
End POV

Your POV

*Dream*  
I was standing on a stage. I had a piano at my fingertips, and a spotlight was shining down on me.  
I opened my mouth to sing, but nothing was coming out. I look out into the crowd to notice, Mark sitting the crowd. In fact, Mark was every single person in the crowd. Seeing his face only made me more upset, so I tried to run off stage, only to be stopped by Dad. He never spoke a word, but he took my hand, and placed it on my chest, above my heart, and motioned his head to go back to the stage.  
*End Dream*

I awoke, distort and confused. This wouldn't have been the first time I ever had a dream of Dad since he passed away. This was just the first time I ever woke up from one where it felt as if I could still feel his touch on my skin. 'What does it mean? I'm clearly on a stage, but I can't preform... and although there are hundreds of bodies in the crowd, every single one of them was Mark? I don't understand...'

* Time Lapse to Next Day*

Your POV

"It's obvious isn't it!"  
I shook my head side to side. I pondered that dream all night, it's really not that obvious. "You asked for a sign and you were given one. The stage and spotlight is Julliard. The fact that nothing comes out represents your fear of not being able to give the same level of performance. The fact that you run off the stage is your uncertainty and you dad was simply there to assure you that you'll be okay. "  
I thought about it, yeah it sounded logical but she left out a few things. "What about the fact that every person in the crowd was Mark, and when dad was motioning me back on stage." -- "That one is a tricky. It could be your sub-conscious telling you not to hold back, and move on OR maybe you simply miss him so much that you're seeing him everywhere?" Everything sounded logical but that last one wasn't reassuring. "Am I doing the right thing by going?"--"You'll regret it if you don't. Boys will come and go but this is a once in a lifetime opportunity."  
End Pov

(YC/N)'s POV

My phone began to ring, I pulled it out of my pocket and seen 'Arin' on the screen.  
"Hello?"-- "Act natural and just say yes or no to the following questions; is your cousin with you?"--"Yes." --"Can we Skype later? It's important."-- "Sure. Is that that all?" I nodded my head and hung up 'Arin obviously knew I'd be with YN and didn't want her to know I was on the phone with him.' I set my phone on the table, and took a sip of my morning tea. "Who was that?"--"It was mom. She asked if I walked the dog this morning and asked me to take out the garbage when I get home." 'Good save.' After breakfast, we parted ways and I headed home. As soon as I got settled in my room I hopped on my laptop. Arin was already online so I popped up.

Me: Hey you there?  
Arin: Yeah. I need a favor.  
Me: What might that be?  
Arin: I know what happen would be inexcusable but it's not what you or your cousin think. Barbra came on to him.  
Me: Brilliant. That's fucking classic! Of course any cheating scum is gonna say that. I really thought you were a smart man Arin, I really truly did, but you're a complete idiot to believe that.  
Arin: He's a wreck!  
Me: He should be!  
Arin: Go check out his twitch and watch his most recent stream.  
Me: Why?  
Arin: Just do it!

*10 minutes later*

Me: He's quitting YouTube?...  
Arin: YouTube?! The guy hasn't even left his house in a week! We need your help. Mark wants to go to Washington and talk to her. We don't know where she lives though, and we'd like you there too.  
Me: No can do. She's leaving for Julliard in 2 days.  
Arin: Then we'll be on a plane Friday morning before she leaves.  
Me: It's no use. She won't talk to him. I'm telling you. Although I the seen the stream myself I still think he's a lying, cheating scumbag prick. I've had to sit on the phone with her almost every god damn night until she finally cries herself to sleep. I just don't want to see her hurt anymore then she already is.  
Arin': It'll be good for both of them.We're coming anyway.  
Me: Suit yourself but it's pointless.  
End POV

Your POV

Packing was hard. I basically packed away what I could of my life into a few suitcases and gym bags. I never imagined I'd actually be doing this one day. I also never imagined it'd be this hard.  
I was gonna be away from my family and friends for the next 9 months, and I think, that's gonna be the most difficult. 'What if my roommate is a total bitch? What if I don't make friends easily?'  
I tried my best to shake the though away but, I wasn't exactly popular in high school.  
End POV

 

*Time Lapse To Friday*

 

Marks POV

The 3 hour flight to Washington wasn't so bad. My palms were sweaty, my legs felt weak and my face was burning because of how nervous I was to see (Y/N) again for the first time in a month. 'I know what happened wasn't my fault but, what happens if she doesn't believe me...' Arin grabbed ahold of my shoulder "You'll be alright man, I promise." We grabbed our luggage and wheeled it out of the airport. A taxi pulled up and the driver got out to help put out luggage in the trunk.  
"1136 Gilton Ave please."

After a $30 cab ride later we pulled up to an average size, brick house. Sure enough, the car (YC/N) was driving was parked in the driveway. This was diffidently the right place.  
We dragged our luggage up a small set of stairs and knocked on the white wooded door. We were greeted by a short, older brunette. "Yes? Can I help you?" the woman question. Arin piped up. "Yes, hello Ma'am, uh we're friends of (YC/N) is she around?" The woman opened the door wide, smiled and waved us in."Lala, you have some company" the woman shouts from the hallway. A door upstairs makes a loud squeak as it opens, and footsteps echo down the stairs.

"Ma, how many times do I have to tell you, don't call me Lala in front of friends!" (YC/N) greeted Arin with a smile and a big hug, before turning to me and giving me a cold stare. I couldn't shake the feeling that I'm obviously not wanted here."Come upstairs. You can leave your stuff down here."She turns around and made her way up the stairs. "Lala, you know the rules about boys. They're not allowed to stay the night."--"I know! They're not spending the night."

"Lala...?" I snickered. "You have no right to open your mouth around here after what you did to my cousin. The only thing I want to come out of your mouth is the truth." I was kinda taken back by her lash out. I thought she was willing to help but damn, she was treating me as if I were a criminal.  
"Alright, well the truth is, she came on to me." She began to flair her arms in the air and looked as if she wanted to take a swing at me. "Classic. What else you got? Honestly I don't believe jack shit that comes out of your mouth."

I sat on the edge of her bed, and rubbed my face. Clearly it was a mistake to come out here. If her cousin won't believe me, how can I expect (YN) to. "I love your cousin. I really do. Please believe me. You want the truth? Well, here's what happened. I had just gotten home, I settled down with my laptop to record some skate 3 so I have a few videos to upload over the next few days. I had a knock on the door, I thought it was (YN) but it was my ex girlfriend. I asked her to leave several times, I even threatened to call the police, as we're not on good terms. She made it a point to say something about my YouTube popularity, and the money I make from it, which only leaded me to figure she looked me up hoping for a sugar daddy or some shit, I don't know. She really did come on to me though. She forced herself on me. she may be a small girl, but I felt over powered. I was being held on my couch against my will. When I finally found the strength I managed to get up, and get her off me. I told her I have a girlfriend, and even tried to call the police. That's when she left. I guess she realized it wasn't worth all the trouble. Do you really think if I wanted to cheat on my girlfriend, I'd do it in my own home? Knowing she was a set of keys? I wouldn't be that stupid but, that factors irrelevant. The point is, (Y/N) means everything to me, and I'll do anything to get her back." 

 

(YC/N) sat in the chair in the corner, just staring at me with wide eyes. "You really do love her....WELL you shouldn't have cheated, dirt bag! You're a really good actor, you know that, Mark. Brilliant even. Bravo!" She sarcastically clapped to the most sincere act I've ever given. Her words were sharp, and hurt but, I couldn't be any more genuine, and she still thinks I'm lying. I just shook my head at disbelief. I can't believe she's being serious. "WAIT! Mark, you have your laptop here right?" I stared up to Arin with uncertainty. "Ye...."-- "I just thought of something!" 

Arin, rushed out the bedroom door and sprinted down the stairs. He arrived back in the room secondly later with my laptop bag. He opened the bag, and handed me my laptop. "Log on, and go to your videos." Still sort of confused, although didn't question I turned it on and logged in.  
I began to scroll down my videos until we reached the bottom of the page, and I figured out what he was doing. "Arin you're a genius!" 

I double clicked on the last video on the list which was a total of 32 minutes of recording. My videos are rarely ever this long, and it's from that night. "(YC/N) come here." I beckoned her over, and she got up and rolled her eyes at me, squatting down to watch my screen. "The night this happened, I was recording Skate 3, after Barbra showed up I had completely forgotten I was recording a video and eventually my laptop died, but my laptop must have saved what it got before the battery died."

I hit play, and skimmed through the video until I see myself get up to answer the door. "Don't you get it-- I have this on video, I can prove it wasn't my fault!" I let (YC/N) watch the entire video which showed EVERYTHING I claimed to have happened. At 22:31 you can see in plain view the door opening just a crack, and at 26:54 there I am frantically calling (Y/N.)

"This will change everything! She has to see this. We gotta leave, now!"


	12. Chapter 12- Chasing Her

Mark's POV

The whole ride to (Y/N's) place, I was just a bundle of nervs. 'I feel so stupid for not even noticing I had that video. That video could have changed a lot of things quickly. This whole time, I've been depressed, I quit making videos and really just shut the whole world out. If only I had found this video sooner I could have somehow got her to see it. Then maybe everything would have been okay. Now that I know the pain of losing her, I never wanna lose her again.'

We pulled up to a semi detached house, reading 54 above the mailbox. I followed everyone's lead and jumped out of the car. (YC/N) just walked through the door like she owned the place calling out for (Y/N) to no avail.A slender, older woman appeared in the door frame to what seemed to be the kitchen. "She isn't here. She left like 20 minutes ago with that boy down the street." -- "what do you mean she left? Where'd she go?" The woman seemed confused by the question. "The airport..? Didn't she tell you she managed to exchange her ticket for an earlier flight?"-- "NO she didn't!" She took out her cell phone and called (Y/N) "I guess she also failed to mention her phone's screwed from water damage. She'll be without a phone until they send her a replacement." --"You gotta be fucking kidding me!" I had never seen (YC/N) run any faster then she did back to the car. "We gotta move quick."

A short trip on the highway and we were there in no time. 'Fuckin cabbie took the long way to get more money.' We parked the car and caught a near by shuttle bus to the airport. The crowd was huge, there's no way we'll find her in this. "Look!" (YC/N) pointed to an monitor hanging over head with flight information. Only one flight going to New York this morning. "Gate 12, Come on, Run!"  
I thought I was having a panic attack. I had this overwhelming sensation of being detached from my surroundings, like this wasn't really happening. I was sweaty and shaking, my heart was racing but I kept running.  
End POV

Your POV

"Look, I know this isn't the right time to say this but that guy has no idea how good of a thing he lost. If I was your man, I'd never even consider doing you wrong." I looked up at (GF/N) puzzled. "What are you saying?"--"I'm saying you deserve so much better."  
I just looked down at my feet. I couldn't think straight. Every rational thought process I had was interrupted with visions of Mark. My lips began to quiver and my eyes became overwhelmed with tears. (GF/N) just lifted my chin up "I'm here, and I always will be." For the first time, our lips met. It wasn't at all unpleasant but it didn't feel or taste like Mark's lips. Which hurt me even more. 'One day someone will walk into your life and make you see why it didn't work out with anyone else. Would it be wrong to consider other people? No. I know he did me wrong but, I love Mark. That feeling just doesn't go away.' Tears began to roll down my heated cheeks and I broke from his embrace. "I have to go."  
End POV

Mark's POV  
My racing heart only came to a stop when we finally arrived at just before gate 12. There she was, off in the distance, lip-locking another guy. 'Am I too late?' I watched in disbelief as they parted ways, she went through check and he left her side. I was fuming. I might have raged hard playing I Am Bread, but this was bullshit. My fight or flight sense kicked into turbo, and I charged him. "Hey man, what's up?" The guy quested as I approached him. "That's my girlfriend you're kissing!" he just smiled and laughed, "Oh, she's you're girlfriend? Ah you must be Mark, well see here's the thing. She's fair game now. You fucked up. Now she's with me and, I can't wait to see your ex girlfriends pretty little mouth wrapped around my junk. Think you'll wanna kiss her again after my junk's been down her throat?" 

I wasn't taking none of that shit. "Oh, haha this kid's got jokes." I cupped my hand into a fist, and socked him a good one in the jaw. I watched the split second as his eyes rolled back, and he dropped to the floor. Arin grabbed a hold of me, and held me back from trying to get at him again.  
I was surrounded by security guards moments later. We were then escorted out of the building.  
"Woahhhhhhhh! Mark, that was amazing" Arin screamed. "I think I broke my knuckles."  
My hand was hot and beet red. The entirety of my right hand was throbbing, but the sheer adrenaline rush I was experiencing made it easier to deal with. I sat there on a bench, outside one of the doors, putting up and act for them to give them the idea I was okay but in truth, I was completely devastated. 'She's moved on....' -- "That's it, game over." I felt their cold stare corse through my veins when I expressed the idea of giving up. "Can we just get out of here please. It was a mistake to come. I-I'll be a gentlemen and accept the fact that she's moved on. I tried, and as long as she's happy that's all I want. She deserves to be happy, I just wish it was with me." -- "I-I'm Sorry, Mark. I'll drop you guys off at a motel, come on...."  
End POV

Your POV

This isn't at all how I imagined it would be like when I went to Julliard. I thought I'd be happy and excited but, I'm far from it. I sat slouched in my seat, looking out the window as we prepared to take off. A young couple a little older then myself took their seat beside me. He reminded me so much of Mark with the; dark hair, glasses and wearing flannel. If that wasn't enough of a reminder, I could smell the Mark's cologne off him. 'Is the universe taunting me! Sitting me next to someone who reminds me of Mark, yet he's all over another woman!' I buckled my seat belt and watched the little video on emergency exits. 'Why do I need to know this? Death wouldn't be so cruel at this moment anyway.'


	13. Chapter 13- Take a Bow

"And the award for  
The best lie goes to you.  
For makin me believe,  
that you could be  
faithful to me.  
Let's hear your speech. Ohhh..."

"No no no! You're still off.  
What happened to the girl in the video, hmm? Where'd she go?   
You know, I had to go to bat for you, to get you in- the other professors didn't see what I seen in you." I couldn't believe she would say that in front of my peers. Those words made me feel so small and inadequate. I was completely embarrassed.

"When I was listening to you, you gave me chills and made be believe that the song choice was your life story because you carried yourself with so much passion and professionalism. This song doesn't gimme the same effect. The showcase for first years is in 2 weeks, you don't have time to screw up. This showcase will determine if you come back for a second semester. You do wanna come back, don't you?" I set the mic back on the stand and peered out into the audience, which was made up of other first year students. They didn't seem all to impressed either. "Yes ma'am. I do."-- "Then prove it."

I was the last practice before we were dismissed. I had an overwhelming sensation that I shouldn't be here. I just wanted to be back at home. I had no right being in this building, being taught by world renown professors or being in the presence of all these incredibly talented people.

As I sat in an empty seat, I really began to question my life and where I'm going in it. The warmth of a human hard found it's way onto my shoulder. I glanced up to find my professor. "Let me ask you something. When you sent in your audition tape; why did you choose that song? What was it about that song that allowed you to give that level of a performance?"  
I pondered her questioned for a few moments. I had no idea how to put it into words. "I was in love" I whimpered trying my best to hold back tears. My professor crouched down in front of me gently patting my back. "Was? So what are you now?" I really didn't know how to answer that. My own emotions confused me, never mind trying to explain it to someone else. "Hurt."--   
"Well my dear, the only thing I can say is you're here for a reason. You have a gift. Harness that pain and turn it into something wonderful. Never forget, through great sorrow comes great strength." With that, she was gone off leaving me alone with nothing but wise yet familiar words.

Later that day I gave my mother a call. We had a pleasant conversation. She revealed to me that a few weeks ago (YC/N) came looking for me. I feel bad that I left without saying goodbye to her but leaving her would be way to hard. I thought it'd be easier to leave without saying goodbye. 'Maybe I should call her.'

"Hey, (YN.) we're going to grab a bite to eat. Did you wanna come with us," My room-mate Brookelynn gestured towards a group of mutual friends standing just outside our door.  
"Of course. Give me a few minutes. I need to make a call." She grabbed a sweater hanging on the back of our door and whispered "We'll meet you in the lobby" before exiting the room.

I grabbed my phone off the bedside table and gave her a call, however I got her voice mail, so I left a message. "H-hey (YC/N.) I finally got my phone replaced!! Okay.. I-I know you're probably mad at me for leaving without telling you. I know I've got a lot of explaining to do. Look, I don't know if you're up for it but on the 30th there's a showcase for all first years. My mom's coming and it'd mean a lot to me if you'd be here too. My number's still the same so call me if you're up to it."

I sighed and hung up the phone, sliding it into my pocket while I slipped on some shoes. I left my room and made my way through the music filled hall way. Students were just jamming out left and right. I completely envied them for their confidence to just be themselves, let loose and have fun. When I approached the lobby my new found friends were there waiting for me.  
"What took you so long?!"  
End Pov

(YC/N) POV  
I hopped out of the shower when my mom started banging on the door. "Your phone hasn't stopped making sounds and I'm trying to watch my stories. Next time turn off the damn volume" I came out of the bathroom, wrapped in a towel to find my phone sitting on the bookshelf in the hallway. I had 6 texts and, 2 missed calls.'Text from Ashley, text from Cody, 3 texts from Kayla and 1 from Steph'I began to reply to the first text when I was interrupted by a notification of a new voice mail. 'Who the hell calls anymore...' Before even checking to see who called I clicked to listen to the voice mail. My mouth dropped open wide when I heard her voice. I felt like she called me from beyond the grave or something because we haven't spoken in a couple of weeks. Instantly I hung up and rang her. There was so much I had to tell her.

"Hey you! Listen I got some news for you!"-- Okay but first, (YC/N) I'm really sorry." I could hear it in her voice she genuinely felt bad and yeah I was still a little upset with her, but discussing why she left without telling me can wait.

"We can talk about that later. Anyway the day you left Mark and Arin actually came by. We went looking for you, and even followed you to the airport. We seen you with (GF/N)... We seen you guys kiss... What's that about?"--"What? It's okay for him to fuck around with another girl but I can't kiss another guy?! What nerve!"

She went on and on over how hurt she was and still is. "Li.Lis..LISTEN TO Me!!!" She got quiet when I finally lost my cool and shouted. "He didn't cheat! Barbra came onto him..."--"I can't believe you believe that crock of shit. He cheated, and the only reason he came to Washington was because..w-well I don't know, it was probably eating away at him and he wanted to clear his conscious by trying to apologize with the perfect string of lies. Regardless, He said he loved me. He obviously didn't. For all I know he probably says that to a lot of girls just to get in their pants. I can't believe you, you know that! It-It's hard enough trying to forget about him and what he did. I don't need you trying to cover for him. I thought you'd be on my side."--"I am on your side!.." She wouldn't even let me finish. "Well, you sure aren't acting like it. Call me back when you step back into the real world."

With that, she was gone. I made several attempts to call her back, but she refused to answer. I figured it'd be best to try and talk to her once she's calmed down. So, I left her alone.  
End POV

Your POV

A silence fell over our table when I hung up the phone. I starred blankly down into the glass of water in my hand as I softly whirled it around as if it were wine.  
This was no place to break down but my emotions were being kicked into over-drive. If anything I was even more confused. A single tear broke free from my eye and began to slowly guild down my heated cheeks. A hand reached over the table and patted my free hand. "Want me to take you back to our room?" I clamped my eyes shut in an effort to hold back my tears but when I realized that wasn't going to work, I simply nodded my head up and down. "Alright, you guys go ahead and order, I'm gonna take her back. We'll catch up later."

When we arrived back at our room Brookelynn sat bedside with me. She may not know me all too well but she was soft and kindhearted, allowing me to finally let myself go and just cry leaving me to ponder if Hell was still beneath me, because it felt like I was already there. "What, happened exactly? I want to try and help as best as I can but, I may be of more assistance if I knew what was going on." I remained quiet, refraining from confessing my complex thoughts and emotions. "Please, tell me. You can talk to me, (YN.) We're not just room mate's, I'd like to believe we're on our way to a strong level of friendship. Now, please tell me?" 

After I felt the sincerity on her voice and the warmth in her eyes, I spilled my guts and told her everything. By the time I had finished explaining the only thing she had to say was "You're dating Markiplier?!" The fact that she even knew who he was threw me for a bit of a loop. "I was. It's over now." She was in complete disbelief. "I don't believe you. Prove it," she muttered. I just let out a deep sigh and shook my head. The fact I had to prove it was unbelievable. "You wanted to help and be a good friend but yet you don't believe me? That makes sense. Go on his twitch account. We did a live stream together about a month ago."

Brookelynn didn't need to be told twice. In mere minutes she had her laptop out and on her lap, watching our stream. I left her to do her thing while I went to the washroom.  
By the time I came back, she beckoned me over. "Come here. I don't know if you've seen this but if you haven't you should." I took a seat beside her, and she unplugged her headphones as she clicked play. As I watched my heart sank into my stomach listening to his every word and seeing the pain on his face as he said he's quitting YouTube.

'This isn't what I wanted. I wanted him to be happy, even if it was without me.'


	14. Chapter 14- Someday

(YC/N) POV

"Mark, it's (YC/N,) how quickly can you be in New York?" 

He stuttered for a moment. "Well, how quick do you need me to be there, and why?"--  
"Tomorrow morning if you can. I'm leaving later tonight with my aunt but, if (Y/N) means to you as much as you say she does, you better be there." The call went quiet, the only signal of life on the other end was the heavy breathing I could hear. "She means the world to me, but it doesn't even matter anymore. She already moved on, and forgotten about me." 

I felt guilty, because I could hear it in his voice, the pain he felt saying those words but, I knew something he didn't. "She hasn't moved on, Mark. Almost every single day since we left LA all I heard was her cry and tell me a hundred times over how she feels so stupid for still being so in love with you. That feeling doesn't just go away, dude. I know her better than anyone. She still loves you, I can guarantee that and if you still love her, I suggest you trust me and meet me tomorrow, let's say around 5 at Tavern On the Green in Central Park." -- "Uhh. I-I-uh, I don't know."  
End POV

Your POV

"But you put on quite a show.   
Really had me going but, now it's time to go.  
Curtains finally closing.   
That was quite a show, very entertaining.   
But it's over now, go on and take a bow.  
But it's over now..."

My fingertips wandered off from the keys of the piano, and I sighed as I took in the moment.   
"Cut the lights." Was yelled from afar, and with that my spotlight vanished.  
"You're getting there, you know. Each time I hear you sing this particular song, I hear more and more emotion. However, there's one thing that plaques me, I get the feeling you're still not giving it your all. Like there's something holding you back."  
I bowed my head, and glued my eyes to the floor while I took in her words.   
"Tomorrow, this room is going to be filled with almost 500 people, and I have no doubt you'll do wonderfully. My question is, do you believe in yourself enough to feel the same?"

Frankly I wasn't sure what to believe anymore. My entire summer and up to this moment felt like a dream. A dream filled with beautiful description. Nothing felt real to me anymore because the one thing I was so sure about turned out to be the complete opposite. The thought of the roller coaster I had been riding the last year and a bit was all of a sudden beginning to eat away at me. 'How can I believe in myself when I'm not even sure who I am, or what I'm doing anymore.'

The mess of confused emotions engulfed me into a dark and scary place, even if it was only a few moments of thought, I felt trapped. I closed my eyes for a moment trying to calm myself down, only to have the darkness I was seeing be replaced with memories. Memories of my father, and memories I shared with Mark. The sorrow I felt within my heart broke free in the form of a tear, dripping down my rosy, warm cheeks. I only looked up when I heard the auditorium door squeak as my professor was leaving."I haven't given up on you, so don't give up on yourself." The auditorium door slammed behind her, leaving me in literal darkness.

Only then, when I was sitting in the dark, of an empty theater alone with my thoughts did the passage of my favorite book ever make sense. 

'Sometimes we have to give up wonderful things in order to make everything alright.  
We have to bleed alone, for somebody to smile. We need those tears to flow just to save the tears of others. We have to break our own hearts to fill somebody else's empathyness and there are times when we have to give up our own happiness just to rescue someone else's burden.   
That's what you call love. It wasn't, isn't and will never be, fair.'

 

As I left the stage and made my way out of the building, I thought about that passage. I also replayed the night I went to Mark's and re-experienced every emotion I felt throughout our entire relationship.   
' I don't regret loving him, I just regret believing he loved me too. i'd still do anything for him, despite it all. He's taught me so much, and for that I'm forever grateful. So I hope he finds someone who can please him, and give him all he needs. I just want him to be happy, even if it's not with me, because after everything, I foolishly still love him and love wasn't, isn't and will never be fair.'

 

Later that night, while I was getting ready to call it a night, my phone began to ring.   
"Hi Mommy!" It was so nice to hear my mothers voice again. It felt like we haven't spoken in ages, and to know she'll be here tomorrow was an uplifting feeling. I could sure have used a hug.   
"You guys just landed? Good! I hope your flight went well... well duh of course it did, you're here!   
Okay, so the Showcase starts at 6:00, so you'd be best to show up around 5:00-5:15, as seating is based on first come, first serve. The sooner you get there, the closer you'll be to the stage. Vocal artists are going lasted, so I probably won't hit the stage until around 7:30 BUT maybe when I'm done me, you and (YC/N) can go for something to eat! Do you have a piece of paper and a pen handy, I'll give you the address... we're not having the showcase at the school. The school rents out space at the Walter Reade Theatre near by, every year for the show case. Tell me when you're ready for it....... Okay, it's 174 W 65th St."

Out of no where the phone call got cut off, which I only assumed was due to her being in the airport, she may be in an area that had poor service. 

I sat there on the edge of my bed, kicking my feet with nothing by confused smiles. On one hand, I was super excited to give my first real meaningful performance which was now only hours away. Also was really excited to see my mom as well, even if it had only been about a month since I seen her last. On the other hand, my nerves were just all over the place. I was worried about what level of performance I was going to be able to give, and scared to be confronted with (YC/N) as I know we didn't leave things on very good terms last time we spoke. There was really no sense worrying about things I couldn't change, but really, the waiting game was absolute torture. 

*Next Day*

I awoke to a cold sweat and panting. I didn't quite remember my dream but I knew it obviously was closer to a nightmare. The sun peeked through my curtains and set a gentle kiss of it's ray down upon my face. I remained in bed, laying their silently anxiously anticipating the showcase, which was literally only hours away. The fact that my entire life as a vocal artist depended highly on the outcome of this showcase was a terrifying apprehension. I closed my eyes again, only for a moment giving myself time to wake up only to be startled by two hands gripping both oh my shoulders, and heavy breathing fairly close to my face. Surprised, I opened my eyes to my room-mate inches away from my face, practically breathing down my neck. "Wake up, we got rehearsal in 20 minutes!"   
I figured for sure she must have been joking being rehearsal didn't start until 3:00. Shockingly, she wasn't lying. When I rolled over to grab my phone, the time was indeed 2:39pm. 'How the fuck did I manage to sleep this long!' 

As I rushed around the room to get ready as quick as possible in order to make it to rehearsal for 3:00, I started to remember the dream I had just woken up from. "Something wrong dear?" Brookelynn questioned from across the room. Clearly, I'm not very good are burying things behind a fake smile when something is bothering me. "I see him everywhere, in everything I do. It's like I can't get away from him. He's like a ghost, haunting me and leaving his words to echo deep within my very soul. I'm starting to lose my grip, and I feel as if I'm slowly going crazy. I'm beginning to feel as if I can't live life normally without him.I'm scared, Brookie." I cried out, grabbing at my hair in all the confusion. She, just stood there, as if she was watching me lose self control. I've had many dreams like this, but this one was darker. "It's like I need him. My subconscious is trying to warn me. He's like a drug, and I'm hooked. I'm terrified of what might happen if I can't go back to living life normally." 

 

Brookelynn immediately grabbed my shoulder and forced me to take a seat on the bed, feeling my forehead. "Who are you talking about? Are you feeling okay honey? What do you mean you're terrified of what might happen? Just what might happen? That scares me, big time." I sat there, eyes glued to the floor hyperventilating. The feeling of being trapped is only getting worse. "I'm going to get Ms. Umbridge!" I reached out for Brookelynn's wrist to prevent her. "I'm fine. Really. you go on to rehearsal, I'm gonna be late anyway, but I'll meet you there, I promise! Also, please keep this to yourself." 

 

***

I felt my heart skip several beats as I walked through the auditorium doors. Everyone's eyes, peering up at me as I made my entrance was beyond uncomfortable, to say the least. I didn't see Ms.Umbride, so I took a seat among the other first year students quietly, in hopes she wouldn't even notice I was late. As if I spoke to quickly, the side door opened, and both Ms. Umbridge and Brooklynn entered the room. 

The fact that they were together speaking in private got me a little bit concerned, I knew I had all rigtht to be when I watched Brooke leave her side, and Ms. Umbridge and I made eye contact. Her stare felt cold. She tilted her head sideways, and gestured me towards the same door she came in from. I was trying to convince myself she only wanted to speak to me because I was late but my suspicions were only confirmed when I passed Brooke along the way and she wouldn't wouldn't lift her eyes off he floor. As I passed Brooke, she gently reached out to grab my hand- only for a moment and whispered the words "I'm sorry." 

"McBride, do a sound check on all mics would ya" she yelled out to a fellow student before closing the side door behind us. As I stepped out into the hall, the hallway was filled with an unsettling stillness until she finally spoke up. "What's up kid. Why are you late, out of all days to be late you're late to rehearsal. Why? You best have a good explanation." I didn't know exactly what Brookelynn told her, so I remained quiet in hopes she may give me some sort of small hint as to what she knows. I remained silent, trying my best not to have another meltdown but, I was never good with confrontation. "Nerves I guess. I had a rough nights sleep and woke up super late and when I woke up, I just wasn't feeling like myself."

She just smirked and let out a breathy chuckle, while she rest her hand on my shoulder. "Well, you know Brookelynn had different to say. I was hoping you would tell my yourself. I know it's none of my business what's going on, I just want to make sure you're going to be alright. Now, she told me you asked her not to say anything but in her defence, as your friend she's only concerned for you and as one of my students I only have your safety and best interest at heart. My door is always open if you ever need an ear to listen to you, I'd like to think you know that by now."

She was right though. I know Brookelynn only went to her out of concern but, I didn't know how to tell her it's about a stupid boy! I couldn't find the words to tell her I had enough bullshit in my life and this one little thing is almost ready to send me over the edge. 'I'm already in a pit of misery, could hell possibly be any worse?' We stood in silence for a moment while I allowed her thoughtful words to sink in. I squinted my eyes tight and could literally feel my cheeks turning every shade of red possible while they heated up. I slid myself down the wall into a sitting position, and buried my face into my knees while I sobbed. Feeling her warm hand patting my back, thinking about her carefully chosen, meaningful words reminded me even though I feel alone in this darkness, I'm not. 

"I can't go out there tonight. I can't go out there and sing Take a Bow. Rihanna makes it sound as if she's bitter towards her cheating lover. At first I felt like this was the perfect song but I can't sing with passion if I can't connect to the song, and I can't connect to this. Sure the message is the same, but I'm not bitter towards him. I'm grateful to have had him at all, and I still love him. I didn't wanna fall in love. However, I did and now I know, it's time to let go." 

 

"You're not the first to feel this way, and certainly not the last. In times like this I'd ask my students the same thing. What's in your heart?' I looked up at her and whipped my tears away, really questioning that myself. "He is and probably always will be."--" If you could tell him anything, what would it be?"   
I thought about this question long and heart. There were so many things I wish I could tell him, but I was having a hard time trying to figure out what I would want him to know, until I found the exact set of words I was looking for. 

I stood up, and whipped the dust from the floor off of my pants. "Although I love him, I can't help holding on. I need to let go, and maybe tonight is the first step to doing that. I deserve better.Maybe I should sing about how I'm feeling, not about what happened. Is it to late to change my song choice?" Ms. Umbridge shook her head with a light, warmhearted smile, grasped ahold of the door handle, and held the door open for me. "Let's get you in sound check, show starts in an hour."   
End POV

*Time Lapse Curtain Time* 

Mark's POV  
"You're brilliant, (CY/N!) I'll take my laptop with me, and show her the video after the show case. I just hope she'll even take the time to listen to me." -- "She'll have no choice. When she's done with the performance she'll get off stage and come sit out in the audience for the remainder of the show, in a reserved seating area. Or at least that's why my aunt said will happen. That's when you'll make the move. She won't even know you're there until it's to late." With a set plan in mind, we waved over our waitress and payed the billed. "We better make this quick, it's almost 6:30- she said vocals go on AROUND 7:00" 

 

When we arrived at the theater, the only noise was coming from behind a huge set of doors a little down the hallway. Muffled sounds of a beautiful violin echoed through the hall. We followed the music, only to be stopped by a security guard. "All those in attendance should have been in the theater over an hour ago. I'm sorry, but I can't let you in." I couldn't believe this guy was for real. "Please, I have to get in there to see (Y/N!) This may be the only shot I have. You don't understand!" I tried reasoning with him, but he had a job to do. 

 

"What's going on here" a voice stuttered from behind. When we turned around it was an older gentleman. He didn't seem to impressed, and clearly witnessed the scene we were trying to put up.   
"Sir, please I have to get in ther--" "No one gets in after the doors close,I'm sorry but it's policy." The nameless gentlemen straightened out his suit jacket, and the security guard grabbed a hold of the door for him. 'Oh sure, you're allowed to go in. Like what the fuck.' 

I sat on a near by bench, clutching my laptop. I felt as if the whole world was against us. I couldn't help but feel like this was a sign that we're not meant to try and fix things. "Nothings worked out right any time I've tried to get her attention. Maybe this isn't meant to be, but I at least wanted to tell her I'm sorry, and explain. At least if I could do that, I'd get to sleep easier at night." --  
"Can I ask, what business you two have being here?" I scratched at my face and looked up to a short middle-aged woman. (YC/N) took a hold of my hand dragging me up off the bench. "We're leaving now. We don't want any trouble, right Mark?" I hung my head heavily in sorrow and silently shook my head.

I pulled my hand away from (YC/N) and followed her back down the hall way only to be stopped by the middle-aged woman again. "Your name's Mark? You wouldn't happen to be here to see (Y/N,) would you?" We stopped dead in our tracks and turned back around. The woman paiently stood there awaiting and answer, but I couldn't understand how she would link me to (Y/N.)

"Yes! Yes, I am." -- "Ah, you must be the ex boyfriend. Why exactly are you here? As I understand it, you and Miss. (Y/LN) aren't on good terms." The woman clearly knew more than she lead on. I egarly opened my laptop bag presenting her with my laptop. "I have something she needs to see." After explaining to this woman the situation, I then proceeded to show her the video. Just like that, you could tell in her voice, her whole opinion of me and what we went through had changed.

"I have a better idea. It'll have to wait until after she gives her performance, but if this doesn't catch her attention and make her hear you out, I don't know what will. Follow me upstairs." The woman lead us down a second hallway, to a stairwell and up to the 3rd floor. We followed her lead into a door of a room over looking the entire auditorium; the stage, the jumbo tron and the audience.   
"Plug this into your laptop and pull that video up," she demanded, handing me a set of wires.   
End POV

Your POV  
As Juliet Bishop played the last few notes, and hummed the last few words of the melody, the crowd began to cheer. I felt as if I was going to be sick. I never felt more nervous than I did at this very moment. "You'll do great! I know it. Sing what's in your heart." Brookelynn wrapped her arms around me, and gave me a warm and comforting hug. When I walked out onto the stage, the spotlight on me, I looked out into the crowd. I couldn't make out a single face, but knowing there were several hundred people out there was a terrifying thought. I sat down on the piano stool, lowering the mic to my level, positioning my fingers on the piano so I can get reacquainted with the keys. 'You deserve better. It's time to let go.' I reminded myself, and I took a deep breath. 

*Cue Song called Someday by Nina* 

"Someday, you're gonna realize.   
One day, you'll see this through my eyes,   
but I won't even be there. I'll be happy somewhere,  
even if I can't

I know, you don't really see my worth.  
You think, you're the last guy on Earth...  
Well, I've got news for you...  
No I'm not that strong, but it won't take long.   
It won't take long. 

'Cause  
Someday, someone's gonna love me.  
The way, I wanted you to need me.   
Someday, someone's gonna take your place.

One day, I'll forget about you.   
You'll see, I won't even miss you.   
Someday.... Someday...

 

Right now  
I know you can tell.  
I'm down, and I'm not doing well.   
But one day these tears, they will all run dry.   
I won't have to cry, sweet goodbye.

'Cause  
Someday, someone's gonna love me.  
The way, I wanted you to need me.   
Someday, someone's gonna take your place.

Woahhh 

One day, I'll forget about you.   
You'll see, I won't even miss you.   
Someday.... I know someone's gonna be there.

Someday, someone's gonna love me.  
The way, I wanted you to need me.   
Someday, someone's gonna take your place.

One day, I'll forget about you.   
You'll see, I won't even miss you.   
Someday.... Someday..."

As the song ended, the crowd clapped and cheered but little did they know how much my heart was breaking. I stood up, and bowed gracefully to the audience before making my exit stage right. "Aww, hunny are you crying!" Brookelynn brought me in again for another comforting hug.   
End POV

Marks POV

"Go, now while she's getting off the stage, that small section in front off to the left-- she'll be somewhere in there. Now go!" 

I didn't need to be told twice, although my nerves were getting to me and I felt sick there wasn't really even a moment for me to waste. I flew out the door, and down the hall as fast as I possibly could, down the stairs. 'I really hope that wasn't the way she really feels.' I was partly blinded from my fogged up glasses. When I approached the doors, the security guard was still here blocking my way. a static infused voice came in over his walkie-talkie sounded like the woman from up stairs. "Rick, It's Ms. Umbridge. He has my approval. Let them in."   
End POV

Your POV

On my way to my seat, I managed to find my mother in the crowd, she was smiling and I waved to her. It was great to see her here but I was really surprised (YC/N) wasn't with her. 'I guess she didn't wanna come?' I took my seat with all the other first years that already preformed. Each one whispering to me about how they were really touched by my performance or confused by the change of song. I felt a sense of pride I didn't know I could feel. I felt accomplished, as if the Heaven's were smiling down on me. The feeling was completely over-powering. I just graciously thanked them, and focused my attention back on stage to watch my friend Abby North settle down at the piano. 

The first few notes of the song were cut off, and eventually she stopped playing when noise from the loudspeaker over shadowed her. I couldn't figure out what was going on, until someone pointed out there was something on the jumbo tron. 'No fucking way. Is this some kind of sick joke!?'   
When I looked up onto the jumbo tron is was a video. Not just any video. The dimly lit footage showed Mark, getting up to answer his door. My heart raced, and my mind raced even faster. The only thing quicker than that was the tears I began to shed seeing Mark on the big screen. 'What the fuck is going on!' We all watched in silence as the events within the video unfolded, only to be interrupted by a particularly loud squeak, from the back of the room made by the large doors. 

The whole audiences attention, including mine was brought to the back where 2 people made an incredibly noticeable entrance. It looked like my cousin, and walking beside her was a shorter guy, with dark hair and glasses. My heart stopped, and the feeling of wanting to puke was sensational and not in a good way. I glanced back up at the jumbo tron for a few moments, continuing to witness the events that ruined my life. 'She really did come on to him...he didn't cheat? Oh my god, he never cheated on me!' 

It was than a very warm and familiar hand took a hold of mine.   
"I hope that day never comes 'cause I don't want someone to take my place."   
His voice was like a shock back into reality. I was completely speechless. The only thing I could do to even show my happy I was, was cry. Mark crouched down to my level, and I just collapsed into him. I draped myself around him, and held him as if I never wanted to let him go because, truthfully I didn't. He held me, in his strong toned arms, and once again I felt safe. I felt the darkness fade away. Someone had found me while I was trapped, and saved me from myself. He broke our embrace only so he could whip my tears away. 

Locking eyes with him again was only something I had done in a dream up until this moment. He gentle traced his fingertips around the side of my face, and I grabbed his hand to hold it there.   
"I meant what I promised, that I'd do anything to make us work. Hopefully this proves it."   
I tearfully smiled at him, smiling back at me. "I love you, (Y/N.)" Again, I threw myself on him, wrapping my arms tight around his neck, gently embracing his lips with most passionate kiss we've ever had. I only broke away from out kiss to whisper back, "I love you too, Mark." 

 

THE END --- *Kind of there is a sequel that's on my Wattpad account* You can find me on Wattpad under the name Cutiplier


End file.
